DRIVE
by Jeepster25
Summary: AU: Callie is a famous racecar driver who is in town for a big race. She stumbles upon a perky blonde, but unbeknownst to them each is dealing with their own demons. Can they help each other overcome their past, or will it be too much to ask from one another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That will be $4.12," Arizona said to the redhead who had just bought a coffee and a blueberry muffin.

The woman passed over $10 and tapped her finger nervously on the counter, waiting for her change. Her hand lingered under the blonde's as Arizona handed the woman her money back. "I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend, Arizona?" she grinned flirtatiously, trying to make eye contact with the blonde. "I'm free and was wanting to take you-"

"I'm busy, Kate," the blonde cut her off quickly. She had been here before. "There's a huge event this weekend, so the shop's going to be pretty crazy," she told her, smiling back politely.

"I just thought maybe-"

"Busy, Kate," Arizona repeated, her pink lips turned up slightly in a fake smile, trying to get the woman to go, and focusing on the customer behind her. She didn't want to be rude, but Kate seemed to be beyond persistent. Arizona was kicking herself for ever going home with her. Technically they had never slept together. _Thank God._ Since Arizona's ex fiasco, she just couldn't go there. Arizona froze when Kate had tried unzipping her pants and quickly fled the woman's apartment. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, leaning over the counter. "I'm sorry. It's just going to be really busy this weekend." She kept her blue eyes closed, hoping the woman would get the hint.

April and Lexie, two employees of _The Robbin's Nest_ , stood behind the counter in their aprons making breakfast sandwiches for the customers. They swapped knowing glances as they heard the exchange between the women.

Kate chewed on her bottom lip, and nodded sadly at the blonde, trying to hide the hurt she felt at Arizona's terse reply. She pocketed her money, grabbed her drink and muffin and left the store quickly. She wasn't about to give up, though. She really liked Arizona, and yes their first encounter wasn't what she had imagined, but she had waited weeks just to talk to the blue-eyed beauty at the bar. Ever since the first time she saw her there, giving all the other women the brush off. She was the one that had left the bar that night with Arizona and she could wait her out if she needed more time.

Arizona sighed and rubbed her temple as she watched the redhead retreat. She felt bad for being so short with Kate, but she just had no interest in dating her…or anyone else for that matter. She had met Kate at Joe's bar a couple of months ago while she was out with Teddy, and in a drunken haze had gone home with the redhead. Ever since then, Kate would come into the coffee shop occasionally asking if Arizona wanted to get together.

Arizona shook her head and focused on the next customer. She felt an elbow in her side as she was making the customer's latte. "Is that the same redhead from that night at the bar? She doesn't give up does she?", Teddy snickered. She had noticed the woman there at least once or twice a week.

Arizona blew out a puff of air to get the bangs out of her face. "It's not funny, Teddy. She's nice enough…a little clingy maybe. I feel like a total bitch right now because I can't get over my own crap," the blonde whispered to her friend as she took the customer's money.

"You're doing the best you can, Zona. Hey, at least you're trying," Teddy whispered back.

Arizona groaned at her friend's response. Ever since her last relationship Arizona had refused to get serious with anyone else. Her body shuddered just thinking about her ex girlfriend. She felt like her ex had taken everything from her. She couldn't give herself to another woman like that. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get out of her own head.

"Tim and I are thinking of heading to the bar tonight. You should come," Teddy said.

Teddy had gone to high school with both Tim and Arizona. She had actually dated Tim for a bit during his senior year, but when he graduated a year before them and left for college it had ended. Now she was just best friends with the two and worked with them at their coffee shop.

"What's going on tonight?" Tim asked, coming down the narrow stairs that led to the office on the second floor.

"We're going out, and Zona is coming with us," Teddy told him, hooking her arm though Arizona's so she couldn't turn away.

Tim grinned at his little sister. "Is that so?" he said, playfully punching his sister's arm.

"No, I'm going home," Arizona grumbled, trying to shake off Teddy's arm.

Tim opened his mouth and put his hand to his chest, acting offended. "Don't make me cry, baby sis. Please please come out with us!" he childishly pleaded, putting his hands together. "I'll even buy you a drink!" he winked at her and smiled over at Teddy.

Arizona stared him down, annoyed that her brother was stooping to this. She really wasn't in the mood to go out. "Fine," she grumbled. She never could say no to Tim. "But if you try to force me towards any women I will leave, Tim. I swear. I'm just not…ready."

"It's been two years-"

"I said I'm not ready!" the blonde yelled, attracting attention from the customers sitting in the coffee shop and pulling her arm free from Teddy.

Tim put his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay, Zona. I won't do anything. We'll just go out for drinks. That's it."

The blonde closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. She loved her brother, and Teddy for that matter, and she knew they were only looking out for her. But she couldn't help that she wasn't ready. Yes, it had been two years since she had technically been with anyone, and Teddy and Tim knew the story, but they thought she would have put herself out there by now. It wasn't from a lack of trying on her part, she just…couldn't.

"It'll give us a chance to have a night out before this weekend. There's going to be a ton of people coming in from out of town because of the race," Teddy said, wiping down the counter and directing Lexie and April to some tables that needed to be bussed.

Tim grinned at Teddy excitedly. "I would kill to have tickets to this race! It's supposed to be a huge showdown between two of the teams. Kind of like a rivalry that's been going on and there's already huge money put down on it!"

Arizona rolled her eyes at her brother as she poured a cup of black coffee for a customer. She was never a big fan of sports, but Tim loved them, especially racing.

"Oh come on, Zona! One of the biggest races of the year is happening here in Seattle and you have zero interest in it?"

"You mean interest in overweight men, chugging their beer and watching cars go around in a circle? Yes, Tim it fascinates me," she mocked, shaking her head at her brother's enthusiasm.

"Whatever, Zone. You don't know what you're missing."

"I think I'll survive."

"You two are ridiculous. Who cares about the race? What about tonight?" Teddy asked, trying to steer the conversation back to more important matters.

"We'll go to Joe's. I am not dressing up. You can if you want Teddy, and I'd be happy to help you get laid if it comes down to it. I am an excellent wingman," she said winking at her dirty blonde best friend. "But don't even think about setting me up," she threatened, pointing her finger in Teddy's face. She faintly recalled Teddy nudging her towards a certain redhead that night.

Teddy smirked, unable to take Arizona seriously. "Please. Like I need your help."

"I know you do, Teddy. Don't play stupid. I helped you the last two times to get phone numbers, not counting the 'men' you find online. Which, I will never understand."

Teddy rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee. "It's just a backup. Sometimes the online men are nice."

"It's desperate, Teds."

Teddy scoffed at Arizona's comment. "Whatever, Zona. But fine, if we see anyone tonight you can be my wingman."

Arizona grinned at her friend. Just because she was currently in a long, self-imposed, dry spell didn't mean everyone else had to be. "Deal," she said shaking Teddy's hand.

* * *

It was pouring down rain when the three walked into the bar. Joe's was unusually busy for a weeknight, but Tim was able to snag three seats at the bar when a group left.

"Can we get three beers, Joe?" Tim asked the bartender as the three of them got settled in their seats.

"Sure thing, Tim."

Teddy turned in her seat next to Arizona to scope out the bar. There were a lot of men in the bar tonight, most of them playing pool, but nothing stood out to her. She turned her attention to the blonde next to her who was sipping her beer. She had noticed a few women stare at Arizona as she walked in.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least get a phone number? You seem popular."

Arizona rolled her eyes at her friend as she sat down her beer. "Positive, Teds." Arizona had noticed the women as well, hell she had even gone on a date with a couple of them and they had gone nowhere. The old Arizona would have already gotten the hottest woman in the bars number, but she wasn't the old Arizona anymore. She had baggage hidden from everyone else's eyes. Tonight she just wanted to have a nice quiet drink and not stress over trying to be normal and date. She couldn't. No matter how hard Arizona tried to get back to normal, her insecurities came out at the least inopportune time. Years later and her ex seemed to still have control over her. "Why don't you find Tim a lady?" she asked, trying to get the heat off of her.

Teddy laughed, looking over at Tim who was absorbed watching the news anchor who was talking about this weekend's race. Neither Tim nor Arizona needed help picking up women. Both were extremely attractive with their blonde hair, dimples and beautiful blue eyes and women practically flocked to them. It annoyed Teddy to no end how easy it was for them. Many times they were mistaken for twins because they looked so much alike. "Please. Until race season is over I'm not subjecting any woman to your brother's obsession."

Arizona laughed. Teddy did have a point. Tim did love his racing. She glanced up at the TV, but all she saw was a taping of a past race and a commentator talking about Saturday's big event. _Tim is crazy if he finds this entertaining._

"Hey what about that guy?" Teddy asked, tapping Arizona on the shoulder and pointing to a corner.

Arizona looked in that direction and saw a very handsome man staring back at her friend. She turned back towards Teddy with a raised eyebrow. "I think you don't need me tonight," she said, still sipping at her beer with one hand, and pushing Teddy out of her chair with the other.

"Hey! What the heck?!" Teddy yelled, catching herself on the bar before falling to the floor. She scooped her hair out of her eyes and squinted at the blonde.

Arizona just shrugged. "Go Teddy. Lover boy's waiting," she grinned wickedly at her friend and wiggled her eyebrows. "With the way he was staring you down, Teds, you should have no trouble."

Teddy straightened her shirt and looked back at the corner. The man was still staring at her, his mouth turned up in a slightly crooked grin. Teddy grinned back, patted Arizona's shoulder and left her friend at the bar with her brother.

Arizona just chuckled. At least if Teddy had a man she would leave her alone.

Teddy ended up leaving with the cute guy about an hour later, while Arizona sat next to Tim who continued to watch the TV. A few women had tried to get his attention, but he was way too absorbed in the race news. "Timmy, I swear if you keep answering me with one worded answers I'm going to dump my beer on you."

"Huh?" Tim asked, finally dragging his attention away from the television.

"Seriously? Anything I've said to you you just nod your head and mumble a word. I think you're turning into dad."

Tim laughed, nudging his sister with his elbow. "Well have I missed anything? Anything interesting going on in Joe's tonight?"

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders. "Teddy got lucky. She left about an hour ago with a hottie."

Tim raised his eyebrows in question. "Really?"

Arizona nodded, turning her attention to the TV.

Tim nodded to himself and stared at his sister. "How are you doing, Zone?"

Arizona raised her beer glass to her pink lips and took a big swig. "Super," she said as she slammed the bottle down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and smiling at her brother. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Tim sighed, "Look, Zone, I'm not going to be Teddy and try and force you to get out there. When you're ready, you're ready," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "There is no pressure, but if someone does cross your path that makes you excited again, please don't run or try to hide yourself away. You deserve to be happy, and I know that person is out there for you."

Arizona smiled. Her brother knew her well. He was there for her during her lowest time and knew that since then her first instinct was to run when things got tough or she was scared. Her last few "dates", if you really wanted to call them that, had all been horrible with her making up an excuse and leaving halfway through. "Thanks, Timmy," she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I love you, Zone."

Arizona hugged her brother back. "I love you, too," Arizona whispered, her voice shaky with emotion.

"So," she said, clearing her throat and letting go of her brother after a minute. "I figured Lexie would be here tonight," she said, poking Tim in the side.

Tim looked over at her, shocked at her words. "How..did..when?" he stuttered.

Arizona laughed, glad to be talking about less depressing matters. "I'm not blind, Timmy. I've noticed the subtle glances and flirting you guys do. You're not very good at hiding it." Over the last week she had noticed the flirty touches and the looks the two would give each other. She was happy for them, but it made her gag at the same time.

Tim scratched his neck and blushed. He thought they had been pretty good at being subtle. "It's new, Zone. I would have told you-"

"It's fine, Tim." She was happy for her brother. Slightly jealous, yes, but she would always be happy if her big brother was happy. "But remember, she's an employee and a close friend, so don't fuck it up, we need her at the shop. She's too good," she threatened playfully, pointing her finger in her brother's face and glaring at him.

Tim chuckled and swatted her hand away. "Geez sis, calm down. Like I said, it's new. Like we've only gone on one date new. If it gets serious then you can give me a lecture."

"Why didn't you ask her to come tonight?"

"I was trying to be subtle…and she's having a girls night with April. Plus, I wanted to hang out with my baby sis," he shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

"Uh huh, sure," she mumbled, grinning at him as she watched Tim focus back on the TV. "You're great company, Timbo."

"What?" he asked, unable to tear his gaze away from a commercial as his sister continued to stare at him.

Arizona heard someone setting their glass down at the bar next to her. She turned and saw a tall woman with dirty blonde hair staring up at the same TV Tim was watching. The woman sneered at the television as it showed some soft drink commercial. "Unbelievable," the woman muttered, shaking her head and trying to get Joe's attention. The taller blonde glanced to her left and saw Tim and Arizona glancing her way curiously. She turned her body, eyeing both the blondes, and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Erica," she said, smiling at the two.

* * *

**This is a Calzona fic, so no worries! There will be no cheating, because I'm over stories dealing with that. I honestly don't know much about racecar driving, but Callie as a driver just seemed awesome. This is supposed to be a fun adventure, some drama thrown in obviously, and I hope you guys will take it with me. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie sat on top of the picnic table in the park enjoying the breeze of a warm summer day. There was a playground in the distance that she had just noticed, and she could see the kids swinging and hanging from the monkey bars. She had snuck away from her hotel room after checking in, needing to be alone and outside for just a few minutes. She was constantly surrounded by people, which most of the time she didn't mind, but not today…today she needed to step away and just be alone. She looked down when her phone started buzzing on the bench.

 **You ok Torres? You left in a hurry – Mark**

Callie sighed.

 **Yeah, I'll be ok Mark. I'll see you soon – Cal**

Callie loved Seattle. She had missed the rain and was slightly upset that it was sunny for a change. She got that enough in Miami. She had lived here for years with her family during elementary school and middle school, but had moved back to Miami with her family to attend high school. She had met Mark in the second grade when he and his family had moved to Seattle. He was a few years older than her, but they rode the same bus and became fast friends as the badass kids who sat in the back. Later on they met up again at college and he eventually became her manager when she decided to race professionally.

Callie rubbed her face, trying to clear her mind, and just enjoy being alone. She actually did feel calmer than she had in a while. The stress of her job weighed on her sometimes. Being a professional racecar driver not only put stress on her because of the dangers, but also the added stress of being the best, and keeping the sponsors happy. And Callie Torres was the best.

She and her team were ranked number one, and for being one of only a small handful of female drivers, Callie was a hot commodity. She had even had a small spot in an upcoming movie about racing that featured her, along with some of the other drivers. The movie was currently still in post-production, but it had gotten a lot of press and people were excited about it. Another thing that had added to her career was that PEPSI had become one of her sponsors this past year, and they had featured her in numerous commercials and advertisements. But the biggest push for Callie this year was when her best friend and manager, Mark, had convinced her to do a spread in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. Between the commercials, that seemed to always be playing, along with her picture drinking a PEPSI in her racing uniform, literally posted everywhere, even billboards…and now SI. Callie, at times, felt like she had the most recognizable face on the planet. She had only wanted to bring more attention to the sport she loved, but hadn't taken into account the kind of attention doing the magazine shoot would bring to her. _Stupidest idea ever._ She was grateful for her career and loved almost everything about it, but she was still that shy girl from Miami who got nauseous at the idea of speaking in front of a crowd.

Most of the time the fans were great and respectful, but since the magazine's release two weeks ago she seemed to be getting mobbed wherever she went. She loved her fans, she really did, and was extremely grateful for them, but put them in a mob scene and it was absolute hell; people literally shoving each other out of the way, or climbing over one another, to get her autograph or picture.

She had also begun getting followed by the paparazzi, which was something entirely new. She was an athlete; she drove a car for Christ's sake. Why the hell they want photos of her pumping gas while wearing yoga pants and a tank top was beyond her. Yes, she had always been fairly popular in the sport, but in the last year her brand had really taken off. Young girls were approaching her telling her about their dreams to drive cars just like her. Her image was positive and fun-loving and the press, along with her fans ate it up. And then stupid Mark had to convince her to be photographed in front of her car wearing a bikini. She cringed thinking about it. The only attention it seemed to bring her or her sport was the attention of pervy old men.

She loved driving. She lived for the feel of the shifter in her hand and her foot on the clutch. Her father had always been a big fan of the races and would drive her and her sister, Aria, up to Daytona to see the big races whenever they were in Florida. She loved it. The smell of the asphalt and the tires burning, the hum and vibrations under her feet, and the rumble through her body as the cars came barreling through her section in the stands. It was exhilarating and Callie was hooked at a young age. However, the celebrity that came along with the sport she loved was totally unexpected for Callie.

Her first somewhat real race was at 17. It was a dirt track and she had come in third place. Her father and little sister had cheered her on in the stands, but her mother had declined to attend saying that she couldn't watch her daughter racing around in the mud. It wasn't dignified. Her mother had never attended one of her races. And after what happened years later…she never would.

Callie was currently seeing stars from pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes. She felt something nudging her foot and then a loud bark startled her from her leaned over position. She looked down, taking a moment for her eyes to readjust, and saw a speckled, tailless dog staring at her. He barked at her again, seeming to want something. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around for the possible owner.

"Where did you come from?"

"Brody!" Callie heard a voice from the distance. "Brody! Come here boy!" Followed by loud whistling in the distance.

Callie looked up in the direction of the voice, but still didn't see anyone. She looked back down at the dog, still staring up at her with a leash dangling around his paws. "Are you not Brody?" she smiled down at the dog, shaking her head. "Jesus, I'm talking to a dog now," she grumbled. Getting off the bench she grabbed the dogs leash.

Callie heard footsteps barreling towards her. "Oh my…god…thank..you..so much," an out of breath blonde woman said running towards them. "He..he got…he got away from me as soon as we got in the park." The blonde rested her hands on her knees, still breathing heavily when she stopped near the picnic table Callie had been sitting on.

Callie just stood there with her mouth open, holding the dog's leash and staring at the unexpected visitor currently bending over in front of her. The blonde was wearing short, khaki hiking shorts and a baby blue tank top with running shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and loose tendrils were falling into her face as she bent over catching her breath. Her body was beautiful. Long ivory legs, with a slight hint of a tan from the summer sun, and very well toned arms captured the brunette's attention as her eyes raked over the blonde. She had a runner's body, which seemed strange since she was so out of breath from what must have been a short jog.

"I don't usually get this winded," the blonde gasped out, seeming to read Callie's mind. "But I did a full out…freaking..sprint for like… half a mile chasing after him." She was still bent over looking at her feet, not yet looking at Callie. "I'm going to kill, Tim…it's his dog, but yet I'm the one stuck looking after him. You'd think…" the blonde griped, finally looking up at Callie. Her voice trailed off as she made eye contact with the absolutely gorgeous brunette, with chocolate brown eyes. Her blue eyes roamed down for a moment to rest on beautiful plump lips, which were turned up slightly in a grin. "I..I….I…..I…" the blonde literally could not form words. Her mouth had gone completely dry. It was like she had just gone jogging in the fucking Sahara Desert. Never in her life had she seen such a woman. Her eye's raked up the brunette's caramel legs, clad in flip flops and cut off jean shorts, up to the red loose top with short sleeves, which just looked amazing with her tan complexion, and aviator sunglasses perched on the top of her head. The brunette was still grinning at her with those lips of hers and soulful brown eyes looking on with amusement. She also noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a black baseball cap and leather jacket were left lying on the picnic table. _Oh. My. God. Where did she come from?_ Arizona thought as her eyes continued to rake over the gorgeous curves of the brunette.

Callie just stared back, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She definitely noticed the blonde giving her the once over and had to bite her bottom lip to hold back her chuckle. She reached her hand out that was holding the leash. "Is he yours? What kind of dog is he? He's beautiful," Callie said, turning her head slightly to break eye contact with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. _Geez, Cal…get a hold of yourself._

The blonde reached for the leash, slightly brushing against the brunette's finger, feeling something ripple through her at the contact causing her to shiver. _That's never happened before._ "No…no. Sorry…was he bothering you?"

"No! Not at all. He just sat down and started staring at me," Callie laughed, still waiting for an answer from her original questions. "So he's not yours? And what is he?"

"Oh! Sorry! This is Brody, my brother, Tim's, dog. He's an Australian Shepherd, and he's freaking fast!" the blonde laughed, petting Brody on the head and sticking out her free hand not holding the leash. "I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins. Thank you so much for grabbing him. He would have run all over this park if you let him," she said, holding tightly to the brunette's hand.

Callie laughed brushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear with her free hand, nervously shifting her weight. "Really, he was no trouble. He really is beautiful. Is it okay if I pet him?" Callie asked, letting go of the blonde's hand quickly and bending down to pet Brody when the blonde nodded. _What the hell was that feeling when she touched me?_ "Hey Brody! You really are a good dog," she said smiling and cooing at him, petting Brody behind his ears and then scratching his back, which he really seemed to love.

"He likes you!" the blonde giggled, as Brody's back foot started to scratch as he was being petted. "He doesn't like everyone. Unless you have a tennis ball in your hand when you first meet him, he tends to ignore you. I didn't catch your name…"

"Oh sorry!" Callie said standing up quickly and putting her hand back out, slightly embarrassed. "I'm Callie Torres. Pleasure to meet you Arizona…and Brody," Callie grinned, glancing down at the dog that was now sitting next to her feet.

Arizona laughed, still holding Callie's hand, unable to look away from the slight hint of a blush on the Latina's cheeks. Just when Arizona thought she couldn't get more beautiful. "So, Callie…what brings you to the park?" Arizona asked, not wanting to walk away just yet and releasing Callie's hand before it got really awkward. Brody seemed to be content sitting next to Callie and staring at her. _Can't blame him. That dog has good taste._

"I'm staying at the Archfield, just around the corner and it's such a nice day out, and the hotel seemed to be pretty busy…" Callie stammered. She didn't want to tell Arizona that she was basically fleeing from the countless fans and reporters that were camped out front of her hotel waiting for her and the other driver's that were in town for the race this week. She was able to sneak out of the back with her baseball cap, jacket and aviator's to help disguise herself. Arizona didn't seem to know who she was and that was definitely okay by her. "Anyway, I used to live in Seattle years ago and remembered this park. What about you?"

"It's my day off and figured I'd take Brody here for a walk," the blonde said, scratching Brody behind his ear. "He's been cooped up the last few days. If you're…I don't know…tired of sitting…you could maybe walk with us?" the blonde stammered, rocking back and forth on her heels nervously. "If you're bored…but it's totally up to you…I mean it is a nice day to just sit…you know what?...Just sit…no worries... we'll-" the blonde rambled.

Callie grinned at the adorable blonde and raised a knowing eyebrow. "Arizona," Callie interrupted, realizing this conversation the blonde was having with herself seemed to have no end. "I'd love to walk with you guys," she smiled. Callie patted her hip with her hand to get Brody to walk with her and grabbing her hat and jacket off the table.

"Great!" the blonde smiled, dimples popping out in full display, and her baby blue eyes lighting up. She held onto Brody's leash as he walked next to Callie and she walked on the other side.

 _Oh help me she has dimples,_ Callie almost groaned.

Callie smiled over at Arizona as they followed the trail through the park. The brunette's megawatt smile nearly caused Arizona to trip over her feet. _I must be in a dream. No way this is real. Women like her exist on the pages of magazines! Not in real life._ Arizona pinched her thigh just to make sure. "Ow!" she squeaked not meaning to pinch herself so hard.

"Sorry did you say something?" Callie asked, thinking Arizona was talking to her.

Arizona coughed, trying to cover for her awkwardness. "So you're not living in Seattle if you're staying at the Archfield. Where are you from?" Arizona mentally patted herself on the back for making complete sentences and not looking like an idiot in front of the goddess walking next to her and Brody. _There's no way she's gay. Right? There's absolutely no possible way she's gay…although she seemed to be staring at me earlier….maybe? That could just be hopeful thinking, though…crap._

"Originally from Miami. Then lived here for about nine years with my family before we moved back and I finished high school there. Are you from here?"

"I was raised a military brat, so a little bit of everywhere. I finished high school here in Seattle before going off to college and my parents just decided to settle here after my dad's retirement," the blonde beamed. She really loved her parents.

Callie glanced over at Arizona as she walked, enjoying just listening to her talk. She found her voice soothing, and it had been a while since Callie had felt that way, especially with the upcoming race. "What do you do for a living?" she asked, wanting to keep the blonde talking.

"My brother and I own a coffee shop in town. It's called, _The Robbin's Nest._ You'd love it, Callie! You should stop by while you're in town! It's not that far from your hotel. I'll even give you free coffee! _"_ Arizona clapped her hands excitedly, even bouncing slightly on her feet for a few seconds as she walked. Brody started barking at her. She couldn't remember the last time she was this excited, especially about a woman. The feeling was so foreign to her that it caught her off guard and she blushed when she noticed the brunette was chuckling. _What has gotten into me?_

Callie couldn't hold back her laughter at the blonde's childlike nature. Never having met someone like her in her life…at least not at this age. "Sounds great!" she smiled her megawatt smile as she watched the dimpled blonde smile right back at her.

"So, what do you do, Callie?"

Callie slightly stumbled in her pace and clinched her hands nervously, hoping the blonde wouldn't notice her sudden stiffening posture. She knew this question was coming when she asked the blonde about her job. Arizona was looking down at Brody so she didn't seem to notice anything. "I…I guess you could say I'm in the automobile industry," she mumbled, not really sure how to answer the question, but not wanting to lie.

"Oh that's cool. So you what…sell cars?"

"Umm…not exactly. I guess… I'm more involved with the racing side."

The blonde's ears perked up "Really? Like racecars?! That's awesome! What do you do? Work in promotions?" the blonde asked excitedly. "Is that why you're in town? Tim said there was a big race going on this week. Are you here to help promote it?"

Callie could feel the blonde's blue eyes staring at the side of her face over Brody, who was still walking between them. Callie just stared straight ahead. "Yes. I'm here to help promote the sport," she smiled slightly, chancing a quick peek at Arizona who was still smiling away at her with those damn dimples. Technically she wasn't lying. She was doing exactly that. What she does for a living does help promote the sport…she just doesn't need to know the specifics. "How do you like the coffee business?" she asked, wanting to get the attention off of her.

Arizona grinned. "I love it. Tim and I opened it about four years ago. My best friend, Teddy, manages the place. We have a cook, Richard, who is amazing and can make pretty much anything. And April and Lexie finish off our group as our servers and baristas. Mama and Daddy help out occasionally if we're super busy, but it's mostly just the main crew and Tim. They're pretty much my family."

"I know what you mean. I'm pretty tight with my crew as well. We travel everywhere together, so there are really no secrets between us," Callie chuckled just thinking about her friends. Sometimes they were way too close.

They continued their walk together down the trail, occasionally watching the squirrels in the trees and holding Brody back from chasing them down. They made some small talk, but both seemed content to just enjoying the beautiful day together. Even though they weren't talking much, the silence didn't seem to be awkward between them. They were both very comfortable, as was Brody, who was still occasionally staring up at Callie. Callie noticed a few people giving her second glances as she walked by. She put on her sunglasses, thinking she should probably put on her hat, but was afraid the blonde would question it. Luckily no one came up to her, but she could definitely tell the blonde noticed a few people glancing her way.

Callie peeked down at her watch nervously. She wanted to spend more time with Arizona, but didn't want to push her luck with a fan approaching her and having to explain everything. They were coming up to a busy part of the park where more people were hanging out in a grassy area and she didn't want to take the chance. "Hey Arizona, I um just remembered I have to get ready for a meeting that's coming up. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this walk short."

Arizona pulled on Brody's leash so she could stop and turn towards Callie. She noticed Callie fiddling nervously with the hem of her red shirt. She felt this overwhelming sense of sadness come over here at the thought of the brunette leaving. She couldn't really figure it out…she had only just met the stunning Latina maybe an hour ago. They knew nothing about each other really, but she just couldn't shake this feeling in her chest. "Oh. Okay yeah… yeah that's not a problem, Callie. Brody and I can actually walk you back to your hotel if you want. I was wanting to maybe buy you a late lunch as a thank you for helping me with him today." She looked down shyly, staring at the brunette's red painted toenails. _I don't even like feet and I find hers beautiful._

Callie smiled over at the nervous looking blonde. She put her finger under Arizona's chin so she could look into the blue orbs. _Is it weird to be touching her like this? She probably thinks it's weird…_ "How about we do a rain check? Are you available tomorrow?" she asked, removing her finger away from the blonde's face. She didn't want to have to explain to Arizona why she was sneaking into the service entrance of the hotel.

"I'm actually working tomorrow at the coffee shop. Why don't you stop by around 2pm after the lunch rush and I'll make us something? It really is just a few blocks from your hotel. The front desk can tell you how to get there," she said, not breaking eye contact with the deep brown chocolate ones.

Callie smiled her megawatt smile again, taking the blonde's breath away. "I would love that, Arizona." She put her sunglasses back on her head and held her hand out. "Pass me your phone." Arizona pulled her IPhone out of her back pocket and handed it to Callie. Callie quickly typed her number in before handing it back to Arizona. "Call me or text me later so I have your number. Bye, Arizona." She backed away giving the blonde a little wave and a wink before pulling her aviators back down over her eyes. "Bye, Brody," she said, bending down to give the dog a quick pet on the head before walking back down the trail.

Arizona gaped at the retreating brunette. "Did that really just happen, Brody?" she asked, turning her head down towards the dog that was watching Callie walk away. "Yeah, that just happened."

* * *

"TIM!" Arizona yelled, as her and Brody crashed through the front door of the house. "TEDDY!"

"Geez, sis! Stealthy much? It sounded like a herd of fucking elephants just crashed into the house," Tim said, taking the leash off of Brody.

"Where's Teddy?"

"I'm here, Zona. What's up? You look weirdly excited," Teddy said, coming out of the kitchen with a beer in her hand.

"I just met…I just met the…the most amazing woman…ever. Teddy…Tim… I honestly have no words. Brody got away from me at the park and I found him staring at this…this…this goddess. She is someone you see in a magazine, Teddy, not someone you find sitting on a park picnic table with your dog staring at them," Arizona rambled, not able to really articulate to them just what happened to her today. She collapsed on the couch frustrated with herself.

Teddy and Tim just stared at each other as they sat on the loveseat across from Arizona. They had never seen her like this…ever. The last time she had been this excited was maybe when they opened the coffee shop, and that might be a close second. And definitely way before the ex bitch monster that no one liked to bring up. They really had no idea what she was rambling on about.

"Zona, what the hell are you talking about?" Teddy asked, needing more information from the blonde that was currently draped over the brown leather couch with her arm over her eyes.

Arizona sighed, kicking her feet out in frustration, knocking over a stack of books and magazines off the coffee table. Bending over and muttering to herself about how big of slobs Teddy and Tim were. _Is it really so hard to put these back on the shelf?_ She froze, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head when she noticed the cover of a very popular magazine that she had knocked to the floor. She picked it up, studying it for a second, not believing what she was seeing. "No. Fucking. Way," she gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie pulled on her black baseball cap and black leather-racing jacket as she exited the park. She missed the days, not too long ago, when she could actually go in and out of the front of a building and not get stared at or stopped by a single person. Most of the time it wasn't so bad, but since a lot of people were in town for the race, or avid race fans, it felt like she was being stalked.

She made her way back towards the hotel and noticed the small gathering of people still lingering by the front entrance. _How do people know where we're staying at so fast?_ She glanced down the alley towards the service entrance she had used earlier and noticed a delivery truck blocking the way. _Crap._

"Callie!" Someone from the front of the hotel yelled. "Callie! Over here!"

Callie looked up, noticing everyone from the crowd looking towards her.

"Dammit," Callie muttered to herself, walking towards the front of the hotel now. A reporter had recognized her and had gotten the rest of the crowds attention. She took off her hat and sunglasses and smiled as she approached the excited fans. Camera flashes started going off and more and more people started calling out to her.

"Callie, can I have your autograph!?"

"Can I get a picture!?"

"How do you feel about the upcoming race?"

"What do you think of Team Shepherd's chances?"

Men and women were holding out issues of Sports Illustrated to her as she made her way towards the entrance of the grand hotel. She stopped for a few minutes, taking the time to sign autographs and get a few pictures with her fans. She loved her fans like this. They were being amazingly supportive, and they weren't trying to kill each other just to get to her. She could do this all day.

"Yo, Fuse! Where ya slinking in from?" Christina asked, as Callie quickly made her way through the lobby.

"I'm not slinking," Callie argued, answering to the nickname she had gotten years ago, and which Christina loved to use.

"Uh, yeah you are…but whatever. Come on, the rest of us are in the bar." Christina turned Callie around and led them towards a table in the bar area where Mark, Alex Meredith, George, Shane, Heather, and Jackson were waiting. "Found this one trying to slink back in through the lobby," Christina said, pushing Callie towards a chair. "First rounds on you, Fuse. You still owe me."

Callie glared at her racing partner. Christina had beaten her by a hair during their last practice round, so the drinks were on her tonight. Callie sighed and got up to get the group a round of tequila shots at the bar. Everyone in her crew, besides Mark and Christina, were a member of her pit crew. Everyone had worked together for years and they were the main reason for the success of Team Torres.

Mark had called an impromptu meeting to make sure the rest of the team was on the same page about tomorrow morning's practice session at the new Seattle track. They discussed specifics about the new track they were racing on, improvements made to the car, what Team Shepherd might have up their sleeve, and overall strategy.

After the meeting the group scattered. Christina and Meredith glided back to the bar, and were sitting comfortably with a bottle of tequila between them. Karev was in a corner with a blonde he had been eyeing throughout the whole meeting, and the rest either went back to their rooms or out for a night on the town.

Callie and Mark stayed seated at the table, each nursing a beer. Mark stared at Callie as the brunette stared past him at the wall over his shoulder, lost in thought. "What's up, buttercup? You're going to burn a hole into that wall if you stare at it hard enough."

Callie sighed, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "I've had a weird day, Mark."

"What? Crazy stalker fan chase you down or something?"

Callie laughed. "No. No…I went to the park. That's where I was when you texted. I just needed to step out for a minute. Even in my room I was feeling claustrophobic."

Mark stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"So, I snuck out the back and ended up finding a picnic table at the park around the corner..."

"And?"

"While I was sitting there this dog came up to me with a leash hanging off of him. It was obvious he had gotten away from someone, so I grabbed his leash and…"

Mark huffed. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth. "This story is riveting, Cal. Really. Get to the point!"

"Ok ok. Calm down. So, I'm standing holding this dogs leash and this blonde woman comes running up to us-"

"Was she hot?" Mark interrupted.

Callie blushed. "You have no idea, Mark."

Mark grinned wickedly. "So very hot I take it?" he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

Callie tipped the rest of her beer back, finishing off her drink, and slamming the bottle back down. "Ridiculously so, but that's not the point."

"Get to the point, Cal!" Mark loved his best friend, but sometimes he really did want to strangle the woman.

"It was something…something…I honestly can not describe it, Mark. I mean, yes, she's absolutely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, but there was something…different. When she touched my hand it was like lightning had struck that spot and was travelling through out my body. I have never experience anything like that. Ever. I was tingly, Mark! And it wasn't just fucking butterflies or whatever everyone says you get when you meet someone, it was fucking…something else that's really big and flies around…Geese! I had fucking geese flying around my stomach, Mark. I'm crazy, right?" the Latina ranted.

"Geese, Torres? I would have gone for like a bat or a hawk. Something way cooler than a goose," he laughed, unable to control himself.

"I'm serious, Mark! This isn't funny! This is new to me and I'm slightly freaking out!" Callie waved over to the bartender, signaling to him to bring them another round.

"Did you at least get her number?"

"No, I gave her mine, though."

Mark raised an eyebrow questioningly; surprised that Callie would give out her personal number. She must really be something for the brunette to have done that. "So what's the problem, Cal? It's a crush. Get to know her and see where it goes. Come on, you deserve this more than anyone." Mark remembered Callie's last relationship vividly, and couldn't help but be happy to see the sparkle back in the brunette's eyes.

The bartender came over to the table, setting the beers in front of them. "You know the best part, Mark?" Callie asked, taking a swig of her beer. "She didn't recognize me," she grinned. "We took a walk in the park together, with her dog and it was amazing."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Her and her brother own a coffee shop a few blocks from here. She wants to meet me there tomorrow afternoon." The brunette couldn't help but grin stupidly at the thought of seeing the beautiful blonde again. "I'm nervous. And I know it's just from my past experience, but…I can't help but be excited."

Mark smiled, holding up his beer towards his best friend. "Go get her, Cal," he said, as he clinked the brunette's glass.

* * *

Teddy stared at her best friend as she sat on the floor next to the couch, holding a magazine up to her face. Tim had had to leave when Lexie called about the espresso machine at work leaking hot water everywhere, and she couldn't get it to turn off. The three of them shared a beautiful four-bedroom house, just outside of the city, that had originally belonged to Tim and Arizona's parents when they had first moved to Seattle. Their parents left them the house when they had decided to downsize years later when the kids had gone off to college. Teddy had moved in when she had moved back to town and started working for Tim and Arizona.

Teddy gave up trying to get her friend's attention. The blonde had been unable to look away from whatever magazine she was holding for the past 30 minutes. Teddy wasn't even sure she had blinked. All she had done was stare at the cover, and then hastily flip to the middle. She just kept doing the same thing: turning the magazine back to the cover, and then flipping back to the middle…over and over and over again. Teddy leaned back against the loveseat, holding her beer in her lap, just watching and waiting for any kind of explanation to the blonde's behavior. When she just couldn't take it anymore she sat her beer on the coffee table, stood up and snatched the magazine out of Arizona's hands.

"HEY!" Arizona yelled, trying to grab it back, surprised that her friend was still in the room.

Teddy swatted Arizona's hand away as she continued to try to steal the magazine back. She studied the cover trying to figure out exactly what the blonde was so fascinated by. The magazine was the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. _Of course Arizona would be staring at this._ Teddy chuckled. The cover had a strikingly beautiful Latina woman on it, posed on the hood of a racecar wearing the skimpiest red bikini she had ever seen. She found herself staring, too. She quickly flipped to the middle of the magazine to find more photos of the same woman, as well as a fold out. There was even an article and interview section about the brunette. "Ummm…want to explain why you're all of a sudden fascinated with this woman in this magazine, Zona? I mean she's hot. I get it. But you went from babbling about some woman in the park, getting frustrated with yourself to the point of flailing around like an idiot, to this..." she waved her hand up and down in front of Arizona who was still sitting on the floor. "…someone sitting on the floor with their mouth hanging open and drool coming out the side."

Arizona quickly wiped at her mouth, staring up at her best friend. She opened up her mouth to say something, but all she could do was sit there and look like a goldfish. Brody came over and licked her face before lying next to her on the floor.

"That's her, Teddy," she whispered, pointing a shaky finger at the magazine still in Teddy's hand.

"Who?" Teddy looked down at the magazine, reading the name over the article. "Callie Torres?" she asked, looking back over to Arizona who had her eyes closed now. "What about her?"

"That…that…is the same woman from…from the park, Teddy," Arizona whispered, her eyes still closed. Her hands were balled up in her lap, gripping the hem of her shirt tightly as her heart pounded in her chest. To say that Arizona was in shock was the biggest understatement in the history of the world. Shock couldn't even begin to cover it. She held her hand out, silently asking for the magazine back. Teddy quickly handed it back to her, still waiting for Arizona to explain. Arizona turned back to the cover, her finger tracing over the Latina's face in the picture. Same chocolate brown orbs she had stared into not even two hours ago. Same plump lips and breathtaking smile that had set her body on fire earlier with just one smile directed at her. Same beautiful, long, raven hair tumbling over her shoulders. _She really does belong in a magazine._ She couldn't even begin to describe how she felt seeing this woman in THAT swimsuit. Arizona had to close her eyes again as she felt a throbbing between her legs. _Oh dear god, and this is just a picture._

"You met that woman in the park?!" Teddy asked, grabbing the magazine back from Arizona and gaping at the picture with new eyes.

Arizona opened her eyes again watching her friend stare at Callie. Her heart was still beating fast, but at least it did have a beat. When she first saw the picture she was pretty positive it stopped working all together. "Yup," she said simply.

"Holy. Shit. Zona." Teddy didn't know what else to say.

"I know."

"And you didn't know who she was?"

Arizona sighed, "Teddy, if I had known do you think I would be acting like this right now?"

Teddy narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Maybe. She is pretty hot. I have heard of her before. Tim follows the races and must have said her name at some point. She must be in town for the race happening in a couple of days."

"She told me she worked in promotions for the race," Arizona said, feeling a little bit of anger now when she thought back on their conversation. "Well, first she said she worked in the automobile industry, racing specifically. And I asked her if she was in promotions and if she was here to promote the race. And she said she was."

"Huh."

"What do you mean 'huh'? Why would she lie about what she does, Teddy? Now instead of being shocked I'm just pissed! She's a racecar driver! And a famous one at that!" Arizona huffed.

"Well maybe that's why she lied, Zona." Teddy spoke softly trying to get her friend to calm down.

"That makes no sense, Teds," Arizona said, gritting her teeth and shaking her head.

"Look at it from her point of view. She's a famous racecar driver, well known, and her face is on covers of magazines. Why was she in the park?"

Arizona sighed, trying to remember. "I think she said it was because the weather was nice and the hotel was busy."

"Well the hotel was probably getting swamped by fans and reporters. Most of the city knows they're staying at the Archfield. She probably just wanted to get away from the madness."

"Still doesn't explain why she lied to me."

"Well, she probably snuck away to get away from everyone. And then you come along and have no idea who she is. Do you get what I'm saying?

Arizona took in a deep breath, getting off the floor and sitting back on the couch. She thought about it from Callie's point of view. "I think so, Teds. You're saying she probably doesn't get a lot of opportunities to meet someone new who doesn't know her." Teddy nodded her head. "But she could have still just told me she was a driver! I wouldn't have known anything about it. I don't follow sports or anything like that," she muttered, her voice sounding defeated.

"She doesn't know that, Zona," Teddy said, sitting next to her friend on the couch and grabbing her hand. "Look, don't be mad at her. I don't know her and can't begin to imagine how her life is, but she obviously had an impact on you. Are you going to see her again?"

Arizona squeezed Teddy's hand, glad that her friend was able to talk her down. "I told her about _The Robbin's Nest_. I offered to make her lunch after the lunch rush tomorrow as a thank you for helping me with Brody…she also gave me her phone number," Arizona muttered, biting her bottom lip. Her palms suddenly started to sweat just thinking about seeing or talking to the beautiful brunette again. She let go of Teddy's hand and reached up to undo her hair tie, running both hands through her golden locks. "She told me to call her or text her tonight."

"And? You seem like you're having second thought's about it."

"She's a girl in a magazine, Teddy. A beautiful woman, that thousands, if not millions, of people know of, and her picture is in a magazine. She's famous, Teddy. Yeah, I know her main job is racing, but still…she's famous…" Arizona trailed off, her heart sinking. "It's not fair," she whispered.

"What's not fair?" Teddy asked, really not seeing a problem.

"The way I felt with her, Teddy," the blonde whispered so quietly Teddy had to strain to hear her. "It was amazing. She's amazing. I have never felt so comfortable with someone and nervous as hell at the same time. I was excited! And when our hands touched…it was electric. I felt like the air was being zapped out of my lungs. She literally took my breath away. And I only just met her. I never expected to ever feel anything close to that…especially after…" Arizona gulped, biting back the tears she felt coming.

"I get it, Zone," Teddy uttered, rubbing slow soothing circles on her friends back. She knew all about the hardships of her past and wasn't about to be the one to open that can of worms.

"And I'm having these feelings, feelings I have NEVER had before, Teddy. And I kind of think I'm going crazy because I just met her…and that's not normal! And she's in a magazine. There," Arizona said pointing at the magazine lying in Teddy's lap. "She is in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition magazine…literally one of the sexiest magazines you can buy without being a total perv. And she's on the fucking cover!" Arizona shouted, getting off the couch and pacing across the living room. "I'm just me, Teds. There's nothing to me. I work at a coffee shop and serve people food and coffee for a living," Arizona said, biting her bottom lip, her voice sounding so fragile.

Teddy got up and held her friend by the shoulders to stop her from pacing. "Arizona," she said firmly, waiting for the blonde's blue eyes to look at her. When they did she saw them shimmering, filling with unshed tears. "Oh Zona…you are amazing. Any woman would be so lucky to have you." She lifted her thumb to wipe away a tear that was trailing down her friend's cheek. "You don't see yourself the way others see you. You are beautiful and smart, hell you own your own business, Zone! And I know your reasons for feeling this way, I do, but you're wrong. _She_ was wrong. Don't sell yourself short. Now, get your phone and send your girl a text."

Arizona sniffled, giving her friend a slightly crooked dimpled grin. _Her girl._ She liked the sound of that.

She sat back down on the couch, her breath catching from the unshed tears. She was angry at herself for getting so emotional about this. Callie was just a girl, right? Well woman. _Callie was definitely all woman._ Arizona knew a lot of this had to do with her past relationship. To say she hasn't had the best luck would be putting it mildly. The blonde had all but given up. For the past couple of years she was content to just work on her business. Relationships be damned.

"Are we even sure she's gay?" Teddy asked, just thinking about it.

Arizona glanced back over at Teddy and smirked. She pointed at the magazine again that was now back on the coffee table. "Read question number five in the interview section. She talks about being gay and being a public figure," the blonde said, grabbing Teddy's beer off the table and taking a swig.

Teddy snorted, "well that's convenient."

"Mmhmm," Arizona hummed, finishing off Teddy's beer. Arizona got up, grabbing the magazine and tucking it under her arm as she went to throw away the bottle. "I'll be upstairs."

"Whatcha doing with that magazine, Zone? Maybe I wanted to read the articles." Teddy nodded towards the magazine, grinning and raising a knowing eyebrow at her friend.

Arizona grinned right back. She had no shame, especially when it came to Teddy. They've known each other way too long. "Why Teddy, that's exactly why I'm taking it. There are some fascinating articles in here. I'll give it to you when I'm done," she winked walking towards the stairs.

Teddy full on belly laughed as her friend practically ran towards the stairs. "That's okay! I'll just buy a new one! But don't forget to call your girl!" she yelled after the retreating blonde.

Arizona chuckled as she closed the door to her bedroom. Teddy always could make her laugh. She tossed the magazine onto her bed and pulled out her phone from her pocket. She paced around her room staring at her phone debating whether to call or text…to do either honestly. Her heart started racing again as her nerves got to her. Was she just kidding herself with this? _She's WAY out of my league. And am I even ready?_

Arizona huffed in frustration, collapsing facedown onto her bed. She turned her head sideways and stared at the magazine laying next to her.

* * *

**The reviews and responses to the story so far have been amazing! Thank you so much and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arizona was lying on her stomach on her queen size bed, knees bent with her feet dangling in the air, while she stared down at the fold out from the magazine. Callie was absolutely breathtaking and she honestly had trouble looking away from the photo. The photo was an overhead shot of the car while Callie lazily relaxed on the hood with her hands behind her head. She stared back with those deep chocolate eyes and gave what could only be described as a lighthearted, amused look. Her smile was carefree and she obviously wasn't taking herself seriously in this picture, and it made Arizona love it even more. The other photos were gorgeous, but seemed…forced. Like she wasn't comfortable. Callie looked amazingly sexy in all of them, but this one, this one looked natural. She was just lounging without a care in the world and Arizona could not tear her gaze away from it. Her tanned, caramel skin seemed to sparkle and the tiny, barely there, red bikini on her perfectly toned body was honestly drool-worthy. _If I hadn't seen her in person, I wouldn't believe someone like her existed._ She felt her core heating up again and had to clinch her thighs together to get some relief. She had denied herself all night and knew she was only punishing herself more by looking at the picture. No matter how much she had wanted her hand to slowly drift down her stomach, hoist up the waist of her shorts and panties, and slowly dip down until her fingers met the warm, wet... _no, no, no!_ Pleasuring herself to Callie's picture just felt so wrong. It felt like she was using this fake Callie, yet tossing the real Callie aside. _Ugh!_ She felt horrible even thinking it. _Get out of your head Arizona. You could have the real deal…well…if she was interested._

She had alternated between pacing the floor, staring at her phone willing herself to make the call, staring at the magazine, throwing the magazine across the room in frustration, and attempting to get at least a couple of hours of sleep. It was now 5am and she had only managed maybe an hour at the most. Teddy and Tim would be leaving soon to open up the coffee shop, and she would head in around 8.

"Ughhh," she groaned, and lightly tossed the magazine onto the floor and turned over on her back. _What is wrong with me?! I have a beautiful woman's number and I can't freaking call her! But she's not just any woman…_ She ran her hands over her face, frustrated with the whole situation and herself.

She turned on her side and reached over to grab her laptop off the nightstand. Her curiosity was too much. Yes, she had Callie's number. Callie had given it to her personally and even told her to call her yesterday. She was chicken and she knew it. Didn't mean she wasn't curious.

Arizona had learned a lot about Callie from the interview in SI. Like how Callie had come out when she was a freshman in college, and the struggles and fights she went through with her parents about coming out. She mentioned how hard it had been for her when she first started racing, with being a female in what is predominately a male sport. _She really is incredible,_ Arizona thought as she recalled the interview.

She fired up her computer and typed in Callie's name in Google search.

"Hmmm," Arizona hummed as she browsed through some of the articles posted. There were also lots of pictures of Callie in her racing gear and some for promotional advertisements. Even some candid one's of Callie out and about, obviously taken when she wasn't looking. She sat up against the headboard and put on her reading glasses that she used occasionally.

"Calliope Torres?" she mumbled, when she noticed the name in the title of an article. _Must be what Callie is short for._ She was confused by the name and extremely tempted to click on the article about the raven-haired Latina. The cursor hovered over the link, but she couldn't bring herself to click on it. She tapped her foot nervously on the bed and chewed on the inside of her lip. She felt like she was going behind Callie's back and digging for secrets. _It's on the internet. Fair game and perfectly normal to Google a celebrity. Right?_ "Fuck it," she said and clicked on the link.

She quickly closed her laptop before she could read anything about her. She didn't know why she felt so bad about it. Celebrity info was online and fans could read about them when and wherever they wanted. _But you're not a fan of Callie's._ Arizona groaned again and laid her laptop next to her on the bed. "What the hell am I doing?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Arizona heard Tim's voice bellowing from downstairs. She then heard footsteps hurriedly making their way up the steps and down the hallway. Her door was thrown open and smashed into the wall behind it. "ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME." he yelled, throwing his hands into the air and storming into her room.

Arizona sat on her bed frozen and completely dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"Callie Torres, Zona? Callie freaking Torres is what I'm talking about!" he yelled, throwing his hands up again and staring her down.

"What about her?"

"What about her? How about the fact that Teddy told me you met her yesterday. Oh, and the fact that you have her number in your phone?!" he said, standing next to her bed with his hands on his hips, staring down at her.

Arizona stared wide-eyed up at her brother, trying to figure out his reaction to her knowing Callie. Her lips turned up into a knowing smirk when she finally caught on. "Are you jealous, Tim?" she taunted him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and his face turned a very nice shade of red. "No."

Arizona threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, you so are! You do know she's gay, right?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

"Well, you seem pretty upset about me knowing Callie. That's all I'm saying," she shrugged.

Tim continued to stare down at her. "Arizona, you met one of the best drivers for the past two seasons in stock car racing! Her career is phenomenal! She started off on dirt tracks when she was younger, she's even dabbled in Motocross." Tim waited to see if his sister had any idea what he was talking about. She just stared back at him looking totally confused. "Dirt bikes, Zona, dirt bikes," he shook his head, flabbergasted that she knew nothing about her. "She seems to enjoy anything with an engine and she's just an amazing racer. And you got to meet her! That's why I'm jealous!" he stressed, pointing a finger back at her.

Arizona gawked at him with big blue eyes wide open in surprise. She had no idea how big of a fan her brother actually was.

Tim suddenly smiled mischievously back at his sister "And she's hot!"

Arizona grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. He ducked quickly and lunged at her on the bed, getting her in a headlock and giving her a noogie. "Tim!" she squealed, poking her brother in the ribs, trying to get out of his iron grip. "I'm going to kill you!"

Brody came through the door and started barking at the two while they wrestled. "Oh come on, sis, lighten up," Tim laughed, messing up her hair more and finally letting her go. Arizona gave him a final slap on the back of the head as he relaxed on her bed. "Hey! How do you expect me to act when I hear from Teddy that you met Callie Torres? And not only that, you have her number! Did you call her? Please tell me you did. Because I'm pretty sure women all over the world would kill each other to have Callie Torres' number."

Arizona bowed her head and her shoulders slumped as she scooted back to rest on the headboard again. She shook her head, unable to look her brother in the eye.

Tim sighed and gritted his teeth. "Fucking Megan," he grumbled.

Arizona snapped her head up quickly. "What did you say?"

"It's Megan, Zona. It's always Megan!" he asserted. "She's always here. She's in here," he told her, leaning over and tapping the side of her head with his finger.

"Drop it," Arizona spat angrily and swatted away his hand. She hated talking about her ex.

"I'm sorry, Zone, but until you deal with what you went through with her, you can't get past it."

"It's been two years-"

"Exactly! Isn't that what I said the other day? It's been two years and you're still terrified to be with someone."

"It's Callie Torres, Tim," she said, as her fingers fiddled with her blanket.

"This has nothing to do with Callie being who she is and you know it."

Arizona took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly. "I know," she murmured. "It's just that…I know it's me, Tim, I know that. I've been out with some pretty great women since _her_ , yet all I hear in my head when I'm with them is _her_ telling me how worthless I am, how no one will ever want me, how useless I am and it's amazing that she put up with me for this long…because I'm nothing," she said, her voice cracking. Arizona quickly wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. "I _know_ I'm not nothing, Tim. You, Teddy, Momma and Daddy have been amazing through this. And even my sessions with the therapist you forced me to go to – ok, I'll admit they sucked, like really really sucked - but they did help. I just don't know…"

Tim clenched his jaw. He had hated Megan since the very first time he met her. She had a quality about her that rubbed him the wrong way, but when he told his sister about his concerns she assured him she was happy and that Megan was great. Maybe she was happy at the time, but at some point Megan had become everyone's worst nightmare. If he had known at the time exactly what was going on, and how his sister was being treated, he probably would have killed the bitch. Arizona hid it well for so long, and even though she tried to explain it to him, he couldn't understand how someone as strong as Arizona would put up with that shit. He felt guilty for not trusting his gut when he sensed something was wrong. He should have protected his sister. "What can I do?" Tim asked softly, sitting next to Arizona and pulling her in for a hug. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly.

"I don't know, Timmy," she answered, her voice cracked again as more tears slowly ran down her cheeks. She wiped them quickly, becoming angry at herself for crying, yet again, over her stupid ex. "I think just time."

Tim squeezed his sister's shoulder and got off the bed. He turned back to Arizona before walking out the door. "Maybe those other women weren't what you needed, and deep down you already knew that," he winked at her and went downstairs with Brody to grab Teddy so they could head to work.

* * *

Callie breathed in the smell of burnt rubber and asphalt that was wafting up from the Seattle track. The steam was rising off the track from the wet ground caused by an early morning shower. She ran her hands through her thick, dark hair to pull it back into a neat ponytail and unzipped the zipper of her racing uniform, trying to cool down from the unexpectedly warm Seattle Day.

Callie looked over to the side of the track and watched her crew still busily working away on her car. All of them had been dragging today. Everyone had eventually ended up back in the bar with Callie and Mark last night. They ordered dinner and had a few more drinks - well, a lot more than a few - before calling it a night. She loved her crew. They were her family and put up with her, even when she was probably rambling about a certain blonde. She had a vague memory of what might have been said last night and she cringed just thinking about it.

The brunette had been able to get a few good laps in before her car started pulling hard to the right and was forced to pull into the pit. Christina was still hauling ass around the track in her car.

Callie sighed as she looked at her car up on jacks and walked off the side of the track to her trailer to retrieve her phone. She had checked it probably a hundred times since last night.

"Still no word from Blondie?" Mark asked, leaning against the doorframe of her trailer.

Callie looked up from her chair and put her phone in her lap. "How do you know she's a blonde, Mark? I don't remember saying that." She rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and propped her head in her hand. _God my head is killing me._

"You mentioned it as I was helping your drunk ass into the elevator last night. I think you said something like, 'her hair looks like the softest golden threads ever known to man', and that 'they were probably made from pure sunshine.'

Callie's mouth dropped open. _He has to be joking._ She leaned forward and covered her burning face with her hands, too embarrassed to look at him.

Mark smirked, unable to miss an opportunity to tease his friend. "It gets worse, Cal. Then you said something like, 'her eyes are beyond exquisite. So blue…so blue and deep I feel like I'm drowning in them.' It was pretty sickening, actually," he laughed.

"I said that?!" Callie groaned, peeking an eye at him.

"Oh yeah."

"Ugh. If you tell anyone about this I will kick you in the nuts so hard it will take the doctors a week to find them."

Mark scoffed at the brunette's threat. "Relax, Torres. Your mushy, disgusting, lovey dovey side is safe with me. The rest of the world wouldn't be able to stomach it. Stick with being a sexy badass for them," he said, playfully punching her shoulder.

"I vaguely remember you helping me last night."

"We had a few. Mostly you just checked your phone. But the rest of the crew did hear some of it," he laughed. "So beware."

 _Fuck._ Callie leaned back in her chair, her cheeks still tinged pink, as she watched Mark open up her mini fridge and take out two bottles of water and sit at the table across from her. She really didn't want to talk about this with him. She was embarrassed enough.

"So, I'm guessing by your sad, puppy dog eyes, and your inability to stop looking at your phone every five seconds that she didn't call."

Callie shook her head and glanced back down at her phone. "I don't get it, Mark," she breathed out, smoothing out her already smooth ponytail, feeling frustrated.

Mark shrugged. "Maybe she got spooked, Cal. I mean you're a big name now, especially with the magazine and the upcoming race. And PEPSI has your face practically splattered on everything. Some people can't handle that." Mark looked back over at his best friend and smirked. "Which is kind of unusual for you, Torres," he chuckled. "Usually you're having to beat women, and men for that matter, away with a stick. I honestly never pictured you being upset over a woman not calling you."

Callie glared at him. "That's just it! I never really have. But…" she chewed on her lip, trying to think of how to explain it. "…but before it never really mattered, Mark."

"What do you mean?"

"I've dated. Been with plenty of women. You know that."'

Mark nodded. He definitely knew that. They had been each other's wingman before Callie's face became so recognizable.

"It never really mattered. Yes, I enjoyed their company and had a good time with them, but it was never really that serious for me. I could have cared less if a woman called me back. I wouldn't dwell on it…I would just meet someone new-"

"Until Reagan-" Mark stopped when he saw the look his friend was giving him. Callie's eyes blazed at the mention of that name.

"I took a chance with Rea, Mark. And look where it got me," she growled, jaw tight and teeth clenched.

Mark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sorry I brought her up. Now you know to never date a fan," Callie rolled her eyes. _Truer words never spoken._ "I know you liked her, Cal, a lot, and yes, in a way it did bite you in the ass, but they're not all like that. And the way you talked about Blondie last night…Cal, I have never heard you talk like that before."

"She didn't know who I was, Mark. And it was nice. It was amazing," she admitted, a small smile appearing on her lips just thinking about it. "I have a feeling you might be right about her getting spooked, though," she whispered.

"Really?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure she saw something with my face on it." Callie pursed her lips, peeling at the label on her water bottle. "Figures." _Probably that fucking magazine._

"But wouldn't that make her more excited that she actually has THE Callie Torres' number?"

"She doesn't seem the type. I mean I don't know her that well, obviously, but she doesn't seem like someone who seeks out fame or cares about that stuff - and honestly, that only makes me like her more," she groaned.

Mark nodded again, understanding what his friend was talking about. Callie's last relationship had been hard for him to stomach. He never did like Reagan, but Callie seemed happy so he held his tongue. Reagan seemed to really care for Callie, especially in the beginning, but as the months dragged on her true character came out to play. Reagan only wanted Callie for one thing, and it had nothing to do with Callie herself, but about her fast track to fame.

"Well, you know where she works, Torres. And you made plans to meet up. I think I remember you mentioning she owed you a meal or something," he reminded her, trying to lift her spirits.

Callie shook her head, her shoulders slumping more. "I think it's pretty clear she doesn't want to see me," she said, her voice sounding totally defeated.

"Oh come on, Torres! You're hot, you're smart, and you're funny when you're not sulking. She doesn't know what she's missing."

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Meredith's grease smudged face peeking through. "Hey Cal, she's up and running again. Just an issue with the new brake pads rubbing, but you're good to go," she smiled back at the Latina who sat in the corner, looking dejected.

"Thanks, Mer."

Callie and Mark followed Meredith back to the track and noticed something weird hanging off the front of her car.

"What the hell is that?!" Callie screamed, her eyes wide when she saw what it was.

Christina was hunched over next to her car, trying to hold herself up while her body shook with laughter. She waved her hand around, gasping for breath and trying to speak. "Oh…my…god…Torres," she snickered between bouts of full on hysteria. "You….should…see your….face…Cal."

"What the fuck is this, Christina?!"

The rest of the crew stood to the side and tried to hide their laughter. Alex and Heather couldn't hold it in and were laughing just as hard as Christina. George, Jackson and Shane had their eyes closed and their lips were thin lines as they tried to hold it in. Meredith just shook her head, and Mark came up next to Callie and propped his elbow on her shoulder, unable to hold back his snicker.

"Seriously? Who the fuck did this?!" she yelled, as she stomped up to the front of her car and pointed at what everyone was laughing at. "This is messed up!"

Apparently, someone thought it would be hilarious to tie, what looked like a blonde angel - complete with wings and a halo - to a stick and hang it from the grill of her car. It looked like blonde bait dangling from a fishing pole.

Everyone burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer.

Christina shuffled over, holding her side from the stitch she got from laughing so hard, and put her arm around the fuming Latina. "Oh come on, Fuse. Lighten up. It's just motivation to get you racing faster. Maybe if you drive fast…fast enough you'll… eventually catch her!" she laughed again, slapping Callie on the back.

"That is so wrong! It's like…like sacrilege or something," Callie shouted, her hand gesturing madly towards the angel.

"It's just a doll. Relax, Fuse! Don't get your panties in a wad."

"You are sick and twisted, Christina."

Christina just laughed harder.

Callie shook her head and grumbled. She turned her head towards Mark who was back to leaning on her shoulder again, laughing hysterically like all the rest of them. "Please, please, please tell me that I did not in any way use the word 'angel' last night in front of these idiots," she whined, scared of what Mark might say.

Mark turned towards her, his face red and tears streaming down his cheeks from laughing so hard. "Oh shit, Cal! You might have said it...once or…twice," he laughed again, releasing her shoulder and hunching over just like the rest of them.

"I hate you guys."

"Oh, you love us, Fuse," Christina said, as the whole crew dove at her and pulled her in for a group hug. Callie tried to push them off of her, but the more she fought them the tighter their grips got and she could feel lips being pressed to her cheeks.

"Nope! Right now I hate all of you," Callie squealed, finally able to peel herself away and wipe her cheeks off from her crews antics. They laughed, giving each other high fives for taking on the fiery Latina.

Callie groaned, shaking her head, her face burning with embarrassment, and stared at the blonde angel dangling in front of her car. _Freaking ridiculous. I_ _definitely_ _need new friends._

* * *

 **A little crew bonding is always fun, even if they are assholes ;) Reviews are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Callie checked her appearance in the window before she walked through the doors of _The Robbin's Nest._ She had taken her time getting ready after spending her morning with her crew on the track, and opted for a yellow sundress to really bring out her tanned skin tone. She had slipped on strappy sandals, and left her hair loose to fall over her shoulders. Callie had gotten some looks and stopped for a few fans to sign autographs on her way to the coffee shop, and she had been more than happy to stop for them. She was positive she saw one or two paparazzi guys following her, but at this moment she could care less. Now she was on her way to see the blonde and nothing could knock the smile off her face. Even though she was extremely nervous, she was excited to see Arizona again. She just hoped Arizona would feel the same. She was still disappointed that she had never called her, but had decided to push it aside and take a chance.

She glanced to her left and noticed people occupying a few tables and chairs that were set up along the sidewalk, enjoying the warm weather. She also noticed an A-frame chalkboard with today's specials, colorfully decorated and written in a beautiful script. _Wonder if Arizona did that?_ She took one final glimpse in the window, a deep breath and pushed her aviators up on her head as she strolled through the front door.

The coffee shop was not at all what she had been expecting. It was bigger than it appeared from the outside with plenty of natural light flowing through; the advantage of being a corner shop. One side of the shop was filled with small tables for people ordering off the breakfast and lunch menu. There was a corner with comfy looking chairs and couches, people lounging with their coffee and laptops, and an overfilled bookshelf tucked away in the corner. The color of the walls was a nice, comfortable mint green to offset the back wall, which was all brick. On the other side of the room was the main counter with a long chalkboard up on the wall behind it displaying, in different colored chalk, the many assortments of coffee and beverages they could make you. Next to the counter was a display of the vast array of different pastries you could grab on the go, as well as a station for breakfast sandwiches that could be made. Behind the counter were espresso machines, coffee makers, a coffee grinding machine, blenders and a cold beverage fountain. There were other machines as well, but Callie had no idea what they did.

It was a few minutes after 2pm and the place was fairly empty. A couple of people lounged on the couch in the corner, staring at their laptops, and a few people sat scattered around the tables eating and drinking their coffee.

"Can I help you?" a redheaded woman with freckles and a squeaky voiced asked from behind the counter.

Callie furrowed her brow as she scanned the shop one more time and then glanced passed the redhead, confused why she hadn't seen the blonde yet. _She did say she'd be here, right?_ Callie focused her attention back to the redhead and gave her a slight smile. "Can I have a large, iced, vanilla latte, please? And is it okay if I sit in the corner over there?" Callie asked, gesturing with her head to the corner with the comfy looking furniture.

"Not a problem. That'll be $3.85. I'm April and I'd be happy to bring your beverage over to you as soon as it's ready. Make yourself comfortable," April smiled, motioning her towards the corner as she waited for Callie to pay.

Callie handed her $5, waved off the change, and then slipped $20 into the tip jar. She tapped the counter and headed towards a plush chair tucked away in the corner. She flopped down into the huge, green chair, getting a nod from one of the two guys sitting on the couch; both had earpieces in and were focusing hard on their computers. She nodded back and scanned the room again taking note of an elderly couple who were splitting, what appeared to be a quiche, at one of the tables. A group of college girls were currently at the counter being waited on by a slender brunette while April continued to make her drink. A few other people were scattered about either reading their phones, chit chatting, or hiding behind newspapers or laptops while they drank their coffee.

* * *

"What are you doing hiding up here?" Tim asked when he noticed his sister slumped down behind her desk.

Arizona glanced up from her computer. "Did Teddy mention anything to you about who might be coming in today?" she asked nervously. She knew there was a slight chance that Callie might come into the coffee shop. She secretly hoped she would, but at the same time she was terrified of the possibility. _Tim's right, I'm totally hiding._ If she was downstairs right now her eyes would be zeroed in on the door and she would be jumping out of her shoes every time the bell rang. No, it was best for her to stay hidden. _She's not coming in anyway. God, I'm such a spaz!_

Tim was distracted when he saw his dog slip out of the open door. "Brody!" he scolded. "Dammit," he muttered when the dog completely ignored him and trotted down the steps. "No, she didn't mention anything. Why?"

* * *

Callie suddenly felt something wet nudging her hand that was dangling over the side of the chair. She peeked over and noticed Brody licking her fingertips.

"Hey Brody," she cooed, leaning over to pet the speckled head of her new friend. "What are you doing here?" She thought it kind of strange for a dog to be roaming around a restaurant.

Callie heard someone clapping from behind the counter and noticed a tall, blond man coming down some steps in the opposite corner.

"Brody! Leave her alone," he said, annoyed that his dog had escaped from the office yet again. "I swear, whenever there's a pretty lady invo…" Tim's tongue suddenly caught in his throat when he realized who the brunette was. He was halfway across the coffee shop when he figured it out and was currently posed as a blond statue, mid speech, hand raised and everything.

Callie raised a perfect eyebrow at the man, curious to see what he would do next. She glanced down to Brody, who was also watching the man, with what could only be described as his own doggy eyebrow raised curiously. Callie shrugged, crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, wishing she had worn a watch. He had been awfully still. _I hope he's still breathing._ "Are you okay?" Callie asked, trying to hold back her smirk from the statue like man.

Tim closed his eyes and slowly lowered his hand to his side. He tried relaxing the rest of his body, but found it utterly impossible, so instead he cleared his throat and tried to speak. Realizing nothing was coming out, he slowly pried open his eyelids and realized he was not in a dream, or nightmare, because he knew he was making a huge fool out of himself in front of one of his favorite drivers. If he was naked right now the nightmare would be complete.

April appeared from behind the man and set down the Latina's drink on the coffee table before turning around and smiled at her boss. She shook her head and giggled squeakily as she made her way back to the counter. Everyone in the shop seemed to be watching Tim and snickering at his reaction…everyone except a beautiful blonde haired woman watching curiously from the foot of the stairs. She was wearing a black polo shirt with _The Robbin's Nest_ logo on the upper left chest, with dark blue jean shorts, and her hair worn down in loose, beautiful curls that fell just below her shoulders. Callie thought she looked like an angel. _Oh my god if Christina was in my head right now she'd be giving me so much shit._ There was a taller, dirty blonde woman leaning on Arizona's shoulder as she laughed uncontrollably.

Callie tore her gaze from the intense blue eyes behind the counter, and focused back on the man who was now watching her with the same eyes.

"You must be Tim," Callie said, standing up but not approaching him, afraid he might pass out.

Out of nowhere the slender brunette that had been working behind the counter appeared in front of Callie, "I'm Lexie," she rushed out, sticking out her hand.

Callie watched Lexie fidget in front of her and steal a quick glance back at Tim. She appeared to have a slightly protective stance in front of the blond man. _Ah, now I get it_ , Callie thought nodding to herself and taking Lexie's hand. It wasn't her first rodeo with a jealous girlfriend. "Pleasure to meet you, Lexie," she smiled back warmly, wanting to convey to the smaller brunette that she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Oh my god…this just keeps getting better and better!" Teddy laughed, still holding herself up on Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona would have found this whole situation hilarious if she wasn't so shocked about seeing Callie herself. She shouldn't be shocked at all because she had told Callie to come by the shop…but since she never called she assumed Callie would have just forgotten and moved on. She was a big name after all. Why would Callie remember anything she had said about the coffee shop, much less come?

Arizona couldn't tear her eyes away from the vision in yellow. _She is absolutely stunning._ She watched as Callie shook Lexie's hand and smiled at her. She was slightly jealous of Lexie in this moment.

"Zone, is that who I think it is?" Teddy asked, finally getting control of herself.

Arizona nodded slowly as Teddy leaned over the counter, trying to get a better look around Tim. The brunette's eyes snapped up to meet Arizona's and she was suddenly lost in their intense dark depths. She couldn't help but smile back at Callie. It was impossible not to. All the nonsense she had been stressing about since last night seemed to vanish. She felt Teddy pushing her around the counter towards the brunette, and she found no reason to even try to fight her. Arizona _wanted_ to be closer to Callie.

"You two are ridiculous," Teddy muttered, as she pushed Arizona up next to Tim.

* * *

Callie watched the two women inch their way closer to her and couldn't remember a more awkward situation. Tim had yet to say anything, Lexie was still eyeing her suspiciously, and Arizona was being manhandled by another blonde, which only made Callie suspicious. Plus, all the customers in the shop were observing this whole thing. Couldn't get more awkward if you tried.

All of a sudden the bell above the entrance started jingling and everyone in the coffee shop turned their attention to the newcomer.

"Whoa," Mark said, as he noticed how quiet the coffee shop was. He could hear music playing low in the background, but other than that it was dead silent as everyone focused their attention back to the corner. Mark followed everyone's gaze and scanned the corner. He grinned evilly when he saw Callie in a stare down with three blondes and a cute brunette. There also seemed to be a strange looking dog staring up at her. "Torres," he laughed, strolling over while shaking his head. "Are these your groupies?" he joked, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

Brody growled at Mark as he invaded Callie's space.

"Brody, no," Tim snapped, finally coming out of his daze. He stepped around Lexie and patted his side for Brody to come. "I am so sorry about…yeah…anyway," he stuttered nervously as he scratched behind his neck. He extended his hand to Callie and smiled back at her. "Yes, I'm Tim. Pleasure to meet you Callie," he said, shaking her hand enthusiastically with two hands now.

Callie grinned back at the blond and shoved Mark off of her. She noticed that Arizona's gaze never left Mark and if looks could kill he would probably be a pile of dust on the floor. Callie looked back at Tim quickly, biting her lip before she busted out laughing. Arizona jealous of Mark was just awesome. And hot.

"Um, this is Lexie," Tim said, finally letting go of Callie's hand and nodding towards the brunette who was still staring daggers at Callie.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lexie," Mark said smoothly, stepping in front of Callie and extending his hand to the very confused brunette. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it and sent her a flirty wink when she looked back up at him.

Tim didn't seem to notice the exchange, too nervous about Callie being there, and continued with the introductions. "That's Teddy and of course you know Arizona," he continued gesturing to the still silent blondes. "Guys, this is Callie Torres."

Mark's interest peaked when he heard the name Arizona. "So that's Blondie?" he whispered into Callie's ear.

The spectators in the coffee shop were straining their ears now, trying to hear all the details of just why Callie Torres had walked into this particular coffee shop.

Arizona could feel her nose flare and her cheeks redden. Her fists clinched and it took everything she had not to deck the guy next to Callie. _Oh if I only had a brick._ She had no idea who he was, but the way he had been hanging off of Callie and now whispering into her ear, just rubbed her the wrong way.

Callie could feel the atmosphere getting tenser by the second. "Well, this is my um, my manager, Mark Sloan. And I have no idea why he's here," she said sharply, looking back at the man with wide eyes, waited for a response.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I asked the front desk where to get coffee and they pointed me in this direction. How was I to know this was the place you were at stalking your blonde-"

"MARK!" Callie shrieked, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him outside while everyone stared on.

"Holy crap, Torres! You've got some grip!" he yelled, as she threw him against the side of the building.

Callie huffed and started pacing back and forth in front of mark while rambling in Spanish under her breath.

"English, Cal," Mark said, fixing his shirt and rolling his eyes.

"You are unbelievable, Mark! I haven't even gotten a chance to say one word to her, and you come strolling in off the street and tell her I'm stalking her?!" Callie bellowed, her arms flailing as she switched back to Spanish and called Mark every name in the book.

"Cal, I'm sorry if-"

"I'm not stalking her! She invited me! And even if she hadn't, I'm a friend saying hello to a friend…and buying coffee."

"You dress up for all your friends?"

Callie looked down at her yellow dress and then narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Suck it, Sloan."

Mark chuckled. He knew Callie was mad, but the opportunity to tease her like this just couldn't be passed over. "Look, I'm sorry I said that. I meant it as a joke, so un-ruffle your feathers."

"They don't know you, Mark, or your sick sense of humor. For all they know I could be a crazy stalker!"

"Well they seem to know you," he said, turning around and glancing through the window. He noticed they were all still staring at them. "And I think they're more impressed at the fact that you're here at all. They probably didn't even notice my little joke. You are wound up way too tight, Torres."

Callie took off her sunglasses and ran her fingers through her hair as she glanced back at the blue eyes watching her through the window. She knew she had overreacted slightly…but this was Arizona, and Mark had the biggest mouth. She put her sunglasses back on her head and turned back to her friend. "I'm sorry I threw you against the wall, but that's all I'm sorry for," she grumbled.

"I'll take it! And I'm sorry for calling you a stalker," he laughed, squeezing her shoulder. "Now get back in there," he said, shoving her towards the front door.

"Are you not getting coffee?"

"I'm sure there are other coffee shops. I'll take a stroll around the city and see what I find," he said, as he turned to walk away. "Oh, Torres?" Callie looked back over her shoulder. "Get me Lexie's number and I'll quit hassling you about your hot blonde," he smirked, and walked towards the end of the block.

Callie snorted. _Yeah right._ She glanced at herself in the window quickly, and then slowly entered the uncomfortable atmosphere of the coffee shop once again. She bravely walked over to the group and smiled at all of them. "So…sorry about him," she shrugged, having a difficult time coming up with how to describe her idiot best friend. "He doesn't have a filter sometimes…or ever. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, but I was wondering if I could have a minute with you, Arizona?" she asked, turning towards the confused blonde who was furrowing her eyebrows at her. "I seem to recall you owe me lunch and free coffee," she said softly, grinning at her.

"You deserve this, Zona," Teddy whispered, giving Arizona a nudge as her and the rest of the group turned back towards the counter. Tim had a look like he was the cat who ate the canary. He dragged Lexie behind him, who still had a very bewildered expression on her face.

"Who's Callie Torres?" Callie heard Lexie ask as she was being pulled along.

Arizona was frozen to her spot as her eyes raked over the stunning Latina in her yellow dress. _She's here. She's actually here,_ she thought, wanting to touch Callie just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She had thought about this moment so many times since the beautiful woman walked away from her in the park. Arizona couldn't believe Callie was standing in front of her. She honestly thought she would never see her again. "You're here," she breathed.

Callie smiled softly at her and stepped closer to Arizona, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm here," she echoed. Callie wanted nothing more than to pull the stunned blonde into her warm embrace, but settled for gently tugging the golden curls playfully before lowering her hand. She beamed her huge smile at Arizona, unable to contain it and watched as Arizona's shy smile turned into a vibrant magical grin, complete with her dimples on full display.

They stared back at one another, taking in each other's appearance and both were beyond elated to just be in the other woman's presence again. They both knew they were feeling the same thing, that even though this was new, they'd only met once, but there was _something_ there that neither one could deny. They _had_ to see each other again, be near one another. It was out of their control.

Arizona stepped closer to Callie and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards an empty table in the corner of the dining area. She immediately felt that jolt of electricity run through her body at the small touch and the butterflies were going crazy in her stomach. She sat across from the brunette and glared at everyone around the room who was looking their way. Slowly the chatter started to pick up again as people took the hint and went about their business. "So," she muttered, the nerves taking over again as she playing with a sugar packet from the table.

"Why didn't you call me?" Callie asked suddenly, surprising even herself. She wasn't angry; she just really needed to know.

Arizona licked her lips and glanced up from her sugar packet to stare at the warm chocolate gaze that was patiently waiting for her reply. Her finger's rotated the packet as she thought about what to say. "I am so sorry, Callie. I...I have no excuse," she whispered, diverting her gaze back to the little white square in her hand. She suddenly felt nauseous at the thought that Callie had been waiting on her to call and she had flaked out.

Callie leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. She scrunched her eyebrows and narrowed her gaze, studying the blonde intently. "How did you find out?"

Arizona's eyes snapped back up to meet Callie's. She hadn't been expecting that question. "Why did you lie?" she countered. "You said you were in town to _promote_ the race."

Callie was taken aback by the question. "I never lied. What I do does promote the sport…I just didn't go into specifics. I never lie," she said strongly.

Arizona shook her head, annoyed by Callie's answer. She thought back to what Teddy had said to her last night to try to calm herself.

"I have a feeling you didn't call because you found out who I was. Am I right?"

Arizona took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, slowly letting it out "Yes," she breathed out…"and no, " she added on in a faint whisper that Callie barely heard.

"Arizona, please tell me," Callie pleaded, putting her hands flat on the table.

"Callie you're famous," Arizona said loudly, attracting the attention, yet again, of the other patrons. "You are in magazines…and..and…and on billboards! I actually saw your face on a billboard today! How I missed it before I have no idea?! I mean I work a lot, and don't really watch TV, but how could I have missed that?!"

Callie watched on in shock as the frazzled woman ran her hands through her blonde hair and looked away from her. She hadn't been expecting an outburst like that.

Arizona closed her eyes, trying to reign in her emotions. She felt stupid for not knowing who Callie was to begin with, angry because Callie didn't exactly tell her who she was when they met, annoyed with herself in general, and extremely happy that she was seeing the brunette again after she had screwed up royally. She leaned forward, lowering her tone so the nosy people around them couldn't hear. "I have yet to see the commercial, but Tim tells me you look amazing in it," she shyly said, her tone softening. She wanted to grab Callie's hand but resisted by picking up the discarded sugar packet again and clenching it tightly in her palm. "You're a girl from a magazine, Callie," she continued, her voice sounded slightly defeated as she tried her best to explain. Arizona glanced down at Callie's hands again and just couldn't resist the temptation any longer and took one of the warm, caramel ones into her own. "You drive racecars, and everyone knows who you are." She licked her lips again as she felt Callie softly stroke the back of her hand with her thumb. "Who am I?" Arizona whispered, her voice delicate and unsure. Arizona took in a deep breath, pulled her hand back and placed both of them in her lap. She was incredibly confused. Her emotions were bouncing all over the place. She was way out of her depth, but she couldn't hold back the urge to be closer to the brunette, yet she was terrified to be close to her.

Callie noticed that Arizona's voice had a slight tremor when she asked that question and she was biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling. The blonde looked so tiny as she sat in the chair across from her. Her shoulders were slumped and the insecurities Callie had never noticed were evident all over her face, and in the way the blonde held herself. It was almost like she was curling in on herself to protect her body and mind from an invisible force that only Arizona could see. _Maybe this is something more?_ Callie thought, her heart breaking and wanting nothing more than to scoop up the blonde and hold her tightly to her chest.

"Who are you?" Callie repeated the question, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She got up and slid her chair around the table so she could sit closer to the blonde.

Arizona was looking down at her lap, deep in thought. Her body stiffened for just a moment when she felt a warm hand cup her cheek and she relaxed just as quickly. She was amazed at how her body responded to Callie's touch. She unconsciously leaned into the gentle gesture and a small sigh came through her pink lips. Callie's thumb softly caressed her cheek, and she slowly slid her hand down to Arizona's chin to tilt her head up so she could catch her gaze.

"Arizona," Callie whispered softly as she looked into crystal blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She laid her other hand on the blonde's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You're the amazing woman I met in the park. You're someone whom I wanted to spend more time with when I wanted to hide from everyone else. I only met you yesterday, and I know you're unbelievably kind, funny, beautiful and strong." Her words were laced with honesty and she hoped that Arizona believed what she was saying. She slowly cupped Arizona's cheek again and softly wiped away a tear with her thumb as the blonde continued to gaze back at her. "There's a…a spark behind your blue eyes that I just can't look away from, Arizona…I'm drawn to it…to you," she whispered, her thumb stroking the damp cheek tenderly. She felt Arizona grasp the hand that was on the blonde's knee and slowly lace their fingers together. The brunette smiled at the gesture, glad that Arizona was hearing her. Callie continued to stare at the still shimmering blue eyes, unable to look away. She was totally and utterly captivated. Arizona was breathtaking. "You are the woman I met at the park who invited me here for lunch, and I was beyond excited to get to see you again. You make me excited, Arizona."

Arizona tilted her head towards the ceiling, breaking eye contact, and trying desperately to stop the tears that seemed to have no end. Callie's hand dropped from her face and she placed it on top of their laced fingers, lightly stroking the top of Arizona's hand. "Callie…" she choked out, wanting to tell Callie everything she was feeling. Her stomach was doing summersaults at hearing Callie's words and her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

"I love the fact that you didn't know who I was when we met. It made our first meeting more real to me. Yes, I'm in a magazine…and...and billboards, but that's not _me_ , Arizona."

"Callie-"

"Wait, please let me finish," Callie pleaded, reaching up again and wiping away the unrelenting tears from the blonde's cheeks as Arizona returned her gaze. "We don't know each other. I don't want you to know me from magazines, or Internet articles or… or the crap people come up with on TV. I want us to get to know each other first hand, because I am crazy curious what made you…you," Callie grinned broadly at her making Arizona choke out a laugh. "I'm _no different_ from anyone else. And I would love the opportunity to show you that. For you to get to know me because…I…I really want to get to know you." Callie bit her lip and looked away, suddenly nervous. She hadn't been nervous through out that entire speech, but as soon as she thought of speaking the words out loud, she was scared of how Arizona would react. _Well if she hasn't fled after what you already said, you should be good._ Callie took in a deep breath and looked up to see a curious blonde gazing affectionately back at her. "I like you, Arizona. _Really_ like you."

Arizona played with Callie's fingers as she thought about what the brunette had said to her. Her heart was still pounding away in her chest as she chewed on the inside of her lip, deciding whether or not to take a leap of faith. It had been so long since she had heard words like this, or felt like this…actually, she never had. Tim had told her not to hide from something like this if it crossed her path. Not to run from someone like Callie if she came along. Callie did excite her beyond words. No other woman had ever made her feel like this, and she was sitting right in front of her, patiently waiting to see if Arizona would give her a chance. "You're wrong, Callie," she whispered, looking down at their entwined fingers and marveling at how the caramel went so perfect with her pale complexion. She could feel Callie's eyes boring into her, waiting to hear what she meant by that. "You are _so_ very different," she said, glancing back up and lifting her hand to cup a smooth, tan cheek, her voice full of adoration. A wide, dimpled smile appeared on Arizona's face as she stared back at the brunette's shimmering chocolate eyes.

* * *

 **This chapter got crazy long, so part 2 of their..."date?" will be posted next time. Let me know what you thought of their reunion ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"He's my best friend and manager, Arizona. Put your brick away," Callie chuckled after she heard the blonde mumble something about Mark and involving his face with a brick. Her suspicions had been confirmed when Arizona had asked about Mark, and it was absolutely adorable when Arizona's jealous side made an appearance.

"He was hanging all over you," the blonde grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting. She had no right to even be upset by this, but she found the words spilling out of her mouth before she could think to hold them back.

Callie grinned at the blonde and shook her head. "That's just Mark. There's no explaining him. But trust me you have nothing to worry about." She leaned over the table and motioned for Arizona to lean closer. "In case you didn't know, and I want to be totally clear on this, I'm gay," she whispered into Arizona's ear, her lips lightly grazing the shell and the blonde's breath hitching at the feather light contact.

Arizona couldn't control the shiver that ran through her body when she felt the brunette's hot breath ghost over her ear and cheek. Those lips. God, those lips were just touching her. She had fantasized about those lips when she had stared at the bombshell driver's picture all night. She had to grip the table to keep from pulling Callie's face down to hers and attacking those – oh so very delectably – plump lips. She was so turned on, and she knew that Callie had noticed when she heard that smug chuckle come out of the brunette's mouth. "I think I'm pretty clear on that," she croaked.

"You're named after the battleship aren't you?" Callie asked, needing to change the topic to calm down her own growing urges. The "geese" had been running amuck pretty much ever since she walked into the coffee shop. She picked up her fork and finished the last bite of her spinach and bacon quiche. She had to have it ever since she saw the older couple sharing a slice.

Arizona was still in a slight daze, but her mouth suddenly dropped open as her brain registered Callie's question. "Yeah…holy crap how did you know that!? Most people ask me if I'm named after the state."

Callie grinned at the blonde as she scraped the last bit of quiche off the plate. _Damn, I really need to get this recipe._ The two had been sitting and talking for about an hour and Callie told her all about racing, how her father had been the one to get her started. She described what it felt like to go 200 mph, the thrill of being behind the wheel, and admitting that yes, she was definitely an adrenaline junky. Callie wanted to tell Arizona everything about her, but she found herself being cautious still. She knew she had nothing to worry about with Arizona, but ever since Reagan, and being used like that…she was guarded, even when not meaning to be. _Plus_ _it's just the first…date? No need to ruin it by talking about the crappier parts of your past._

"I wrote a paper about the USS Arizona in high school. I had a hunch since you mentioned your dad was in the military," Callie shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

The blonde sat there, totally captivated by the beautiful brunette as she spoke. She had loved every second of this…mini date? Actual date? Well, whatever it was, she loved it. And ever since Callie's heartwarming speech, Arizona felt her insecurities slowly melting away. Her walls were still up to a point, she had only just met Callie, but the fact that she was still sitting with the gorgeous brunette and not running away was a _huge_ step for her. And she was obviously still intimidated by the fame thing, but sitting with Callie like this, Arizona simply forgot that aspect of it. Callie was laid back and…normal. Besides being insanely gorgeous, she was the complete opposite of what Arizona assumed a person of Callie's notoriety would act. She was purely amazing.

Arizona's biggest worry had been why would Callie be interested in someone like her? She believed with all her heart everything the brunette had very elegantly explained, but Megan had controlled so much of her life for so long, and belittled her so often, Arizona found it hard to believe people when they complimented her. Megan's voice was usually this constant buzzing in the back of her head, but with Callie, she found herself so enthralled with what the brunette was saying that she never even gave Megan a second thought.

It was refreshing to feel so open with someone and so unafraid to voice an opinion; to have fun and talk like a normal person with someone she really wanted to get to know better. For the first time in a long time, Arizona didn't feel panicked by being with someone in this way. She wanted to know everything about Callie. None of the other women Arizona had "attempted" to date grabbed her attention like Callie did. The brunette was simply enchanting. And stranger still was that she wanted Callie to know her. She told her about her travels and being raised a Colonel's daughter, which Callie couldn't help but chuckle at. 5am push-ups were nothing to scoff at. She told her about her time at Berkeley and getting both her B.S. in Business Administration, as well as her MBA. Callie seemed extremely impressed by that.

Arizona had noticed that Callie kept pretty quiet on some topics and only spoke of her father if her family was brought up at all. And she mostly stuck to her career as a driver. She didn't get too personal and she had to wonder if it was due to the celebrity part of her job that she found herself in. She could only imagine the press and tabloids digging into Callie's personal life - part of the downside to being famous she assumed. At the same time she herself never mentioned anything about her past relationships and neither did Callie. Not really something you bring up on a first…date…or whatever this was.

Arizona watched Callie sip at her second cup of free coffee that she had promised her. "You are the first person to ever get that right," she smiled. "I swear, Calliope, you are full of surprises," the blonde laughed, taking a chip off her plate and popping it into her mouth. She had already eaten the sandwich.

Callie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She tried to think back if she had ever mentioned her name, but was coming up empty. _Did Arizona do some digging of her own?_ "I don't think I ever mentioned my full name," she said casually, stealing one of Arizona's chips and keeping a straight face, giving nothing away.

The panicked look on the blonde's face almost made Callie lose all control of her placid expression.

"Um…I…I'm sure you must have said it at… at some point," she stammered, her cheeks becoming flushed. Her eyes darted around the room looking for something, anything to focus on besides the pools of chocolate watching her intently. "Because how else would I know your name is Calliope? I mean that's not a common name…it's not a name I would just pick out of thin air…although I did wonder…Callie's such an unusual name…beautiful, but very unusual. I find Calliope much more beautiful…why-"

"Did you look me up?" Callie asked, pursing her lips to hold back her smile. The blonde was so damn cute when she was nervous.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would you think that? Maybe Tim told me." Arizona continued to avoid Callie's gaze as her lips disappeared into a thin line. She was a horrible liar.

"I'm assuming Tim isn't the type to care what my real name is. Or talk about it even if he did, because he's a guy," she laughed. "It's okay Arizona, I'm not mad," Callie assured her. She actually felt flattered that Arizona had taken the time to check up on her. She was just worried what else she might have read…

Arizona huffed and ran her fingers through her unruly blonde locks, still avoiding eye contact with the brunette. "Fine. I Googled you. Happy now?"

"You Googled me?" Callie asked, a smug grin on her face as the blonde nodded slowly, her cheeks reddening. "I knew it!" she laughed loudly, throwing her arms up in victory.

Arizona rolled her eyes as she watched Callie do a little happy dance in her chair. Her lips twitched slightly, unable to look away when the charming brunette had such a huge smile on her face. _So sexy even when she's so smug…dammit._

"So what did you find out about me?"

"I never clicked on any of the articles, I just saw that name in one of the titles. I felt bad for snooping." She tapped her fingers nervously on the table, debating whether or not to tell the whole truth. "But I did… kinda read your interview in Sports Illustrated…once or twice," she mumbled quickly. Arizona could feel her cheeks heating up even more having admitted that to Callie. She wasn't about to admit that she had spent the majority of the night drooling over the stunning Latina's picture. _And thinking about other things involving the brunette._ No way in hell would she ever tell her that.

Callie couldn't hold it in. She bent over in her chair as a full on belly laugh rolled through her.

"It's not that funny," Arizona muttered, a pout appearing on her lips again as she crossed her arms and slumped even deeper in her chair.

"Oh come on, Arizona! It's nothing to get mad about," she said, holding out her hand for the blonde to take. She had moved her chair back across the table when their food came.

Arizona stared down at the offered hand and then childishly turned her nose up at it. She wasn't giving in. "You were laughing at me, Calliope."

Callie couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth when Arizona used her full name. Usually she hated it, but it sounded so different to her when Arizona said it. Callie continued to look over at the adorable, pouting blonde and sighed when she got no response from her. "I'm sorry. I really am…I just found you…cute. And the way you were nervous about telling me…it just came out. Please forgive me?"she asked, giving the blonde a rueful grin.

"I'm not cute," Arizona said after a pause, still not looking at Callie.

Callie noticed a slight twitch in the blonde's lips as she tried to keep her face straight. "You're not?"

"Nope," she answered, slowly shaking her head and turning to face the brunette. Giving up the fight she reached over and laced her fingers with Callie's waiting hand. Giving the brunette a mischievous smile, she leaned over the table, pulling Callie closer to her so she could whisper into her ear. "I'm hot," she breathed, her lips ghosting over Callie's ear, just like the brunette had done to her earlier. She slyly tilted her head back to glance at the gorgeous driver, giving her a sexy grin. _She teased me earlier, now it's my turn._

Callie swallowed the lump that had all of a sudden formed in her throat, and stared back at blue eyes that seemed to be getting darker by the second. Arizona's ability to be upset one moment and then turn around and be sexy as hell the next was a talent that Callie greatly admired. "That you are," she grunted back, coughing a little to clear her suddenly parched throat. She had never met anyone who could pull of adorable and sexy at the same time. Callie felt like she was suddenly out of her depth now. She clinched her fists - and her thighs - and looked away from the blonde, trying to quell the sudden desire she felt raging through her body. Arizona seemed to have the ability to turn her on at a moments notice. _Hell, who am I kidding? As soon as she walks into the room I'm ready,_ Callie admitted to herself.

Arizona found her gaze gradually drifting south and resting on a pair, of what she could only assume, were the most perfect breasts ever. Callie's dress had a very nice, very low neckline, and it dipped ever so subtly, teasing Arizona with a lovely glimpse of Callie's cleavage. It had been a really, really, really long time since she'd had sex and her mind was going crazy with all the possibilities. She found herself imagining grabbing Callie by her waist, and lifting her onto the table as she ripped off that sexy yellow dress that was covering the brunette's gorgeous body, and taking her right there. Of course in her mind they were totally alone, but at this moment, she was beyond caring whether or not people were around. She was in a full on sex haze and she had no idea how it happened. Just looking at the stunning brunette made her crazy. _And my teasing totally backfired on me._

"Eyes up top, Robbins," Callie scolded as she lifted the blonde's chin with her finger and gave her a smug grin. Arizona's eyes were glazed over. "Admit it, you like me," she teased.

"I more than like you, Calliope," the blonde said breathlessly, closing her eyes and trying to get the very vivid image of a naked Calliope, writhing underneath her, out of her mind. She needed to change the topic. "Tell me what Calliope means."

Callie smirked at the blonde as she watched her try to get a hold on her libido. Callie had trouble controlling her urges as well, but she was able to hide it way better than Arizona at the moment. "Calliope is the muse of epic poetry in Greek mythology. It also means 'beautiful voice'."

Arizona glanced up, meeting Callie's amused, dark eyes. "You do have a beautiful voice," she said dreamily. Her brain felt like mush at the moment, and she couldn't filter anything she was saying even if she tried.

Callie coughed out a laugh as her cheeks flushed. It was a totally cheesy line, but she could hear the sincerity in the blonde's voice and it made the geese in her stomach just multiply like crazy.

"Tell me something else," Arizona urged, wanting to hear more.

Callie grinned at Arizona's overwhelming interest in her. "I'm also known in the racing world as, Calliope 'The Muse with the Fuse' Torres."

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side curiously. "You're joking, right?" she giggled, waiting for Callie to explain this crazy nickname.

Callie chuckled and shook her head. "Lets just say I got in a pretty heated argument with another driver years ago after a race, and a reporter was close by. He gave me that stupid nickname and it has stuck ever since. My crew calls me 'Fuse' all the time, especially Christina."

Arizona continued to giggle. She could only imagine what Callie looked like angry. _An incredibly sexy, fiery Latina that's what._ The other driver didn't stand a chance if Arizona's imagination was at all accurate.

"Tell me more," Arizona urged, wanting to learn everything she could about this muse.

"Um…well... racecar spelled backwards is still racecar," Callie said, unable to hold back her amused smirk.

"Oh my god!" Arizona laughed, smacking the table with her palm.

"Zona, we're starting to get busy!" Teddy yelled from behind the counter.

Arizona tore her gaze away from Callie and stared around the shop. She was so absorbed in all things Calliope that she hadn't noticed how packed the coffee shop was getting. "Oh crap," she muttered, getting out of her chair quickly. She looked around and noticed quite a few customers gawking at Callie and whispering to their friends. She looked back down at the brunette. "I am so sorry, Calliope, but they need me back up front," she said regretfully, not knowing when she'd see Callie again.

"That's fine. Don't worry about it," Callie assured her. She was sad that their "date" or whatever this was was coming to an end, but she had an idea. "Come to the race tomorrow."

"What?" Arizona wasn't sure if she had heard Callie correctly.

"I'll leave the tickets and passes for you at the front gate. However many you need. Oh! Bring Tim!" Callie said excitedly.

"Callie, I can't let you do that," she told her while shaking her head, even though she wanted nothing more than to go. "Plus the shop's supposed to get slammed tomorrow-"

Callie waved her off. "Come after the morning rush. The race doesn't start until then and I'm sure this place will be dead while it's going on. Please?" she begged, throwing out her best puppy dog eyes and pouting her full lips.

"Zona!" Teddy yelled as a large group of frat boys walked through the front door.

"Yeah yeah, one sec, Teddy!" She turned back to Callie who was patiently waiting again for her to give an answer. And it really was impossible to say no to that face. "Ok," she grinned. "I'll text you tonight with how many tickets we'll need and you can leave them under mine or Tim's name."

Callie beamed as she got up out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Arizona's shoulders in excitement. She felt Arizona freeze for a moment before the blonde's arms slowly wrapped around Callie's waist. Callie's body practically hummed as she held the blonde in her arms and she faintly caught the scent of vanilla and coconut; no doubt Arizona's shampoo and body wash. She could feel the blonde lightly gripping the back of her dress, pulling her in closer.

Arizona felt warmth run through her as Callie wrapped her strong arms around her in the middle of the crowded coffee shop. Callie was a couple of inches taller than her and she couldn't help but nuzzle her nose into the crook of her neck, and grin when she felt the brunette shiver when her lips grazed her skin. Callie smelled like a mix of cinnamon and apple. _She smells like my favorite dessert,_ Arizona thought, grinning to herself. She felt so content until something occurred to her. "You're leaving after the race," she whispered into the caramel neck, her body suddenly stiffening.

Callie pulled her in tighter, trying to get Arizona to relax again. She had been thinking the same thing since last night. She was leaving town. She didn't live in Seattle. What was the point in even seeing the blonde again if she was just leaving in a few days? Callie had been thinking about all of this. But she had _needed_ to get to know Arizona and that particular conversation could be put on the backburner until later. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk about it later, okay?" Callie nuzzled her nose into blonde locks and just took a second to enjoy the moment.

Arizona nodded, trying not to think about Callie leaving. _But she is leaving. Maybe not today, but soon…_

Callie released her and heard the blonde sigh at the loss. She started digging through her small shoulder bag to retrieve her phone. "Here," she said, handing it over to Arizona. "Why don't you give me _your_ number this time."

Arizona rolled her eyes, but she couldn't really blame her. She grabbed Callie's phone and hastily put in her number. She could feel Teddy giving her the stink eye for moving so slow, but she could really care less. "Here ya go," she smiled, handing the brunette's phone back to her. She reached her hand up to brush a loose strand of hair behind Callie's ear and then ran her hand down Callie's arm to entwine their fingers. She felt so comfortable with Callie that she didn't give the action a second thought. She noticed people holding their phones up and realized they were probably taking photos. _Crap._

Callie shivered at the blondes touch when she felt her fingertips brush against the shell of her ear, and slowly make their way down to her hand. She could feel Arizona tense and then suddenly release her hold. Callie noticed the blonde looking around the shop at the mass of people now staring at them. _Oh shit._ She had been so lost in their little bubble that the rest of the world seemed to disappear. She hadn't realized the people staring at her and Arizona, and all the cellphones being pointed in their direction as pictures were being snapped. _Shit shit shit._

"I'll text you tonight, Callie. Don't worry," the blonde reassured her, concerned about the lines that had appeared on the brunette's forehead. She had obviously been just as oblivious about the crowd that had slowly formed around them, and she looked worried.

Callie nodded quickly and gave Arizona a slight smile. "Tonight," she repeated. "You better go before Teddy murders you," she said, nodding towards the tall, flustered blonde behind the counter. April and Lexie were both on the floor waiting tables, while Tim and Teddy worked the counter.

"Bye, Callie," the blonde smiled warmly, wanting to take away Callie's worry. She knew there was a very good possibility her picture might end up in the tabloids now, but right at this moment, she really didn't care about that.

Callie watched as Arizona quickly turned away from her and jogged across the shop to help Tim with an order. She sat back in her chair and finished the last bit of coffee she had left in her mug. She was worried that this might all be too much for Arizona. Arizona already seemed to have something weighing on her shoulders. _Can she handle this on top of whatever else she's dealing with?_

"Miss Torres, sorry to bother you. Is it okay if I ask you for your autograph?" a young boy with sandy brown hair, and a slight lisp, asked her as he smiled up at her nervously. He couldn't be more than ten or eleven.

Callie smiled warmly at him and took the notebook and pen that he handed her. "It's absolutely okay," she said, ruffling his hair. "What's your name?"

Most of the customers in the shop ended up approaching Callie after Arizona went back to work. They were all amazingly polite and she loved hearing how excited they were about the big race tomorrow and how they would be rooting for her.

She was just finishing taking a picture with an older gentlemen, who had settled his hand a little lower on her hip than she might have been comfortable with, and was grabbing her bag to leave when a napkin and pen were thrust into her face.

Callie grabbed the items and stared back at a very pretty redhead, with green eyes, that she had noticed sitting in the corner reading a newspaper when she had walked in.

"Make it out to Kate, please," the redhead smiled sweetly.

Callie was a little taken off guard by the woman's abruptness. She didn't even ask if she could have an autograph, but Callie was quickly becoming used to people doing this. _Still, manners are nice._ Callie nodded and quickly signed the napkin and handed it back to the woman.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Kate asked, gesturing for Callie to look towards Arizona who was currently taking a customer's order behind the counter.

"Who?" Callie really didn't want to talk to this woman about Arizona, and she had no idea why she would even bring her up. She must have been watching them this whole time if she had stayed in the coffee shop for this long.

"My girlfriend," the redhead said, grinning smugly at Callie.

* * *

 **Oh snap!**

 **So Callie's a racecar driver. What kind of car do you think she drives when she's not racing? American muscle or European** **sleek? (example: Mustang vs Lamborghini) I'm branching out from the T-Bird, so that's not an option :P**

 **And again, thank you guys for the amazing reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hey Calliope ;) It's Arizona. Um, you told me to text you about the tickets…I think we'll need 5. Momma and daddy said they'd watch the shop after we left and Richard is staying. I had a great time today btw :) – A**

Arizona nervously hit send on her phone. She was a little curious as to why Callie hadn't texted her yet. She had made such a big deal about it at the shop that she figured the brunette would have sent her something just to mock her.

The coffee shop had been slammed after her and Callie's late lunch. She didn't know if it was due to the race or if word got out that Callie was in the shop. Either way, every time she looked over at the brunette she was smiling happily while she signed autographs for her fans. When Arizona had had a free moment to check on Callie again, she was unable to find her anywhere and assumed she must have snuck out when she had finished signing everything her fans threw at her. She was hoping the gorgeous driver would have said bye before she left.

 **They'll be at the window at the front gate – C**

Arizona stared at her phone, bewildered by the short text. Either Callie was busy and didn't have time to write, or she was upset about something. Arizona thought back to their amazing lunch together and couldn't think of a single moment that could cause Callie to be upset with her. _It probably has nothing to do with me. She's just nervous about the race,_ Arizona assured herself.

 **Anything you want to talk about? – A**

Arizona sat on her bed waiting anxiously for the brunette's text.

 **I'm fine, Arizona. Have a good night. – C**

Now Arizona knew something was definitely wrong. She may not know Callie that well, but she knew the Latina wouldn't be this short with her if everything was "fine."

 **What is it, Calliope? Are you worried about the race? – A**

Arizona laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She started counting impatiently in her head and got to 127 by the time she heard her phone beep. She snatched it up quickly and eagerly read the text.

 **Met your girlfriend today – C**

Arizona's mouth dropped open as she squinted down at her phone. She read the text again just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. That was the last thing she was expecting Callie to write. _What girlfriend?_

Arizona quickly scrolled through her phone and hastily tapped Callie's number. Where the brunette got the idea that she had a girlfriend was totally beyond her. She hadn't had a girlfriend in years, much less really dated anyone.

It took four rings before she heard anything. She had been tapping her fingers anxiously on her thigh and thinking of what to say to Callie in a voicemail. " _Hello?"_ Arizona lifted her phone and stared at the display to make sure she actually did hear something and that the call was going. " _Hello?"_ Callie's annoyed voice repeated. _"Arizona, is that you?"_

"Callie? What the hell are you talking about? What girlfriend?" Arizona asked quickly, needing to know where Callie was coming up with this crazy idea. She jumped off her bed and started pacing her room.

Arizona could hear Callie sigh loudly on the other end. _"I met her, Arizona!"_ The blonde actually had to hold her phone away from her ear when Callie started in on her tirade. _"I freaking met her! She came up to me and demanded an autograph. She didn't ask for one. She shoved a napkin in my face and basically demanded it! And that woman is your girlfriend? Seriously? How the hell could you not tell me this? Was this afternoon a game for you? Were you wanting to get your face in a magazine, Arizona?! Was this-"_

"Callie, STOP!" Arizona yelled into the phone. She ran her hand through her loose curls in frustration. She had absolutely no idea what Callie was talking about, but she wasn't about to be accused of something she didn't do. She took in a deep calming breath. "Calliope," she said quietly. She could practically hear the brunette's teeth grinding on the other end. "Can you please, _please_ explain to me where you got the idea that I have a girlfriend? Because I can assure you I don't," Arizona said calmly, but the tone in her voice made it unmistakable that she was pissed.

There was a long silence on the other end and Arizona could faintly hear the brunette breathing. She could almost picture Callie chewing on that glorious plump bottom lip while she pondered the blonde's words. She had been daydreaming all day about what that lip would taste like. _"There was a redhead in the coffee shop today. She told me you were her girlfriend."_

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows trying to think who could– she stopped dead in the middle of her pacing. _Oh god, please tell me it's not who I think it is._ "What was her name, Callie?!" Arizona demanded, having a pretty good idea who it was.

" _Kate,"_ the driver breathed out.

Arizona closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Unbelievable._ "Calliope," she uttered reassuringly, pausing a moment so she knew the brunette was paying attention. "Kate is not my girlfriend. I promise you I don't have a girlfriend."

" _Then who is she? Why would she say that?"_

"Because she's crazy!" Arizona shouted throwing up her free hand. She could hear Brody start to bark from downstairs when he heard her outburst. "She's someone I met at a bar one night and had drinks with. I stupidly and drunkenly went back to her place…but nothing happened, Calliope." She didn't know why it was so important to let the brunette know that nothing happened between them. It's not like they were together at the time. _Or now if she was being honest._

" _Arizona, it wouldn't bother me if anything did happen – I don't really want to hear about it - but what I want to know is why she is saying these things?"_

Arizona sighed. Just when the stars were starting to align in her life this shit happens. "She comes into the coffee shop all the time asking me out. She's relentless. I thought she would give up after a while, but it's been a couple of months. I blame Teddy, honestly," she added, her frustration growing thinking of that night and Teddy nudging her in the back towards the redhead. She knew Teddy was only trying to help her get back out there. Neither one of them could have known that Kate was slightly crazy with stalker tendencies.

" _Is she a stalker? Should we be worried?"_

Arizona couldn't help but smile into the phone, loving the fact that Callie had used the word "we" without even thinking about it. "I think she's harmless. She's either delusional, or plays really dirty."

" _I think it's both,"_ Callie said sharply.

"Calliope, I'll talk to her. I promise you it's nothing," Arizona assured her, trying to reign the brunette back in. She really wished she was with Callie now. She could only imagine what a pissed off Calliope looked like, and in her mind it was extremely HOT. Arizona grinned devilishly as her thoughts ran amuck. "Besides," she breathed, biting her lip seductively even though Callie couldn't see it. "I've got my eye on a certain stunning brunette that I just can't get out of my head. And I can assure you, Calliope, that Kate has nothing on her," she teased.

She heard the brunette chuckle on the other end. _"Well crap Arizona. Now I have to deal with a brunette on top of the stupid redhead?"_ Callie teased back.

"I prefer brunettes. What can I say?" _A gorgeous brunette racecar driver._ Arizona laid down on her bed again, tired of pacing and feeling exhausted from the emotionally and physically draining day.

She was on the phone with Callie for an hour, flirting playfully, neither one bringing up Kate again, talking about tomorrow's race and what Arizona should expect. She yawned into the phone and giggled lightly when she heard Callie yawn on the other end. "You know, yawns are contagious."

" _So I've been told,"_ Callie said, yawning again.

"You need to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

" _Mmhmm."_

Arizona laughed. Callie was practically falling asleep on her _._ "I'll be in the stands tomorrow cheering you on. I'll be so loud you'll be able to hear me over the roar of your car," Arizona whispered, smiling when she heard the brunette mumble to herself. "Goodnight, Calliope."

" _Mmm goodnight, Arizona."_

* * *

"I think I'll have a cappuccino and a banana nut muffin today," the redhead said happily, giving the blonde her best smile.

Arizona's knuckles were white from holding tightly to the counter to keep from diving over it and killing the stupid redhead – as Calliope had called her. She was not normally a confrontational person - she preferred to let things die down on their own. But her need to stick up for the brunette and set Kate straight was too overwhelming. "Kate, can I speak to you for a moment…in private?" Arizona asked, looking Kate dead in the eye.

Kate had a look on her face like Christmas had come early this year. She had spent weeks and weeks waiting for the blonde to notice her, to give her a second chance. She knew they could be great together. She just had to wait her out. "I'd love to," the redhead said cheerfully, practically skipping behind the blonde as the walked into the kitchen and towards the cooler.

Arizona held open the door as Kate walked past her into the cool room full of vegetables and cartons of eggs. "Kate-"

"I knew you'd finally come to your senses, Arizona," the redhead said, turning around and eyeing Arizona up and down.

Arizona was baffled by the crazy redhead, "what are you talking about?"

"You and me. You brought me back here to talk…privately," Kate said, with a seductive smile on her face, leaning closer to the blonde and lightly caressing her cheek with the back of her knuckles. "And I know you want to do more than talk," the redhead husked into Arizona's ear sending – the not so good – chills down the blonde's spine. Arizona felt like her skin was crawling. The only person she wanted anywhere near her like this was Calliope.

Arizona couldn't believe what was happening. "Get off of me!" she demanded, shoving the redhead back. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I brought you back here to _discuss_ why you've been spewing lies and telling everyone I'm your girlfriend?!" Arizona closed her eyes to keep from looking at the redhead, whose very presence at the moment just ticked her off.

"I only told one person that," she mumbled, backing away from the blonde and leaning back on one of the empty shelves as she crossed her arms.

Arizona's eyes snapped open and Kate was no longer looking her way. "I know. I spoke to that person last night, Kate," she said harshly, her anger reaching new heights at the idea of Callie being lied to, and _hurt_ by that lie. She had been polite to Kate for weeks, hoping she would get the hint and move on, but now she realized the redhead was just one of those girls who honestly wouldn't get it until it was literally being spelled out for her. "You had no right to say what you did to Callie. You and I are not girlfriends. We will _never_ be girlfriends. Move on, Kate," Arizona stressed, really hoping this was sinking in to her thick skull.

Kate turned back and looked into Arizona's guarded blue eyes. She knew she had overstepped when she approached the brunette, but she had to do something. She had watched from her corner in the coffee shop as the famous Callie Torres moved in on Arizona, and what shocked her the most was that Arizona seemed to be just as taken with the famous driver. "She's not good enough for you," she said confidently, staring straight back at the blonde.

Arizona ground her teeth together and she could feel her nails digging into her palms as she clinched her fists. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ "I'm not doing this with you, Kate. I brought you back here to tell you to back off. It's never going to happen."

"Why?"

"Because it's not! I'm not interested in you. I never was. That night should have ended with us saying goodbye at the bar and going our separate ways. It never should have gotten that far. I had no intention of leading you on and I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry that I'm being cruel for telling you this, but for you to lie to Callie and tell her you were my girlfriend was just crossing the line."

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'm sorry I did that, but I'm just looking out for you, Zona-"

"Don't call me that," Arizona snarled. "Only family calls me that. And you are not family."

Kate licked her lips nervously, never having seen Arizona like this. "Arizona…I just don't want you to get hurt. I feel like she's using you. You'll just be another hook up as she passes through town. She doesn't even live here…how can you expect-"

Arizona lifted up her hand, silencing the redhead. "This," Arizona gestured between them. "This idea that you have that you need to protect me for some reason, why I appreciate it, but _don't._ I don't need your protection. And Callie is none of your business, so back off."

"Arizona, as your friend-"

"You're not my friend, Kate! My friends don't tell lies behind my back and try to double cross me or someone I care about." Arizona shook her head in disgust. She was done with this conversation. "I want you to go and don't come back."

The redhead stared wide-eyed back at the blonde. Was she really banning her from the shop? "You can't be serious!?"

Arizona pointed towards the cooler door, gesturing for the redhead to leave. "It's my coffee shop, Kate. And I reserve the right to refuse service to anyone." Arizona was finished playing games. She practically stomped her foot willing the redhead to move. "Go," she stressed, walking towards the door and throwing it open. "Now," Arizona said through her teeth, waiting for Kate to exit the room.

Kate lowered her head and walked swiftly out of the cooler and out of the shop, almost taking out Teddy in the process.

"Wow, what is her problem?" Teddy asked, watching the fleeing redhead through the windows.

Arizona walked up next to Teddy on the main floor and stared through the window as well shaking her head. "Oh Teddy," she sighed. "I don't even know where to start."

"I'm guessing we won't be seeing much of Kate anymore?" Teddy turned towards her friend her eyes alight with amusement. She had been waiting weeks for Arizona to finally lose her cool and go off on the persistent redhead. She was just sad she had missed it.

Arizona couldn't help but smirk back at her friend. "Nope."

* * *

Callie sat at her table waiting for security to throw open the doors and the racing fans to come rushing in. She was sitting in a long line at the back of the lower level conference room of the stadium with the other drivers who were set up to meet their fans as well. Before every race a meet and greet was held to give the fans an opportunity to meet their favorite drivers.

She had been silently sitting and staring at the doors, thinking about her conversation with Arizona last night. She should have known that that bitch of a redhead had been lying to her. She felt bad for jumping to conclusions and was mentally kicking herself for almost screwing something amazing up before it even had a chance to start. She pursed her lips and shook her head just thinking about how she had gone off on Arizona. She did have a temper, but she really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut before she heard the whole story. Arizona was incredible and she still couldn't believe that she had stumbled upon her only a few days ago. She was nothing like Reagan. She blew out a puff of air to get her bangs out of her face and leaned over with her elbows on the table.

"Ready for this, Torres?" Owen, a fellow driver sitting to her left, asked her. He kept glancing past her, obviously looking at someone.

Callie played with the sharpie pen in her hand, twirling it around her fingers like a drumstick. "I'm always ready, Owen," she said, giving him a confident smile. Even though she was nervous as hell – she was always nervous before a big race – she wasn't about to show it.

Owen laughed and lightly slapped her on the back, leaving his hand to linger on the back of her chair. She stared back at him, raising her eyebrow at Owen, looking down at the intruding arm and then back at him. He quickly got the hint and coughed nervously as he took back his arm "Sorry," he mumbled, looking embarrassed. He was obviously distracted by something.

Callie grinned and elbowed him in the ribs. Owen was one of the good ones. He was a great friend, an amazing driver and she loved competing against him. "It's okay, Owen," she assured. "What's on your mind?"

Owen cleared his throat and gestured past Callie to the Asian brunette that was sitting next to her. Christina was turned in her chair with her back facing them, talking animatedly with another driver.

Callie nodded knowingly. She knew Owen had a crush on her racing partner, but he had yet to make a move. "Ready for all your adoring fans to come rushing at you?" Callie asked quickly, wanting to change the subject before Owen started moping. It was the same thing at every meet and greet and she really wished that Owen would grow a pair when it came to Christina. He was a fearless and smart driver, but when it came to women, especially Christina, he was a bumbling idiot.

Owen chuckled. "Oh I'm pretty sure they're not here for me, Fuse." Even Owen had picked up that stupid nickname since he read that article long ago. She knew he only did it to get in a good dig. He had been there that day and watched the fuming Latina going off on a fellow driver for side swiping her on purpose during the race, and would smile every time he thought about it.

"They're here for all of us," Callie said, her voice firm.

Owen nodded and smiled warmly at his friend. He was glad that even though Callie had become a huge celebrity in the sport, she was still the same person he had known for years. She didn't like being the center of attention and she always made sure her fellow driver's got the recognition they deserved. _She_ was one of the good ones.

"Hope you're ready, Torres, because today is all mine," A cocky voice in front of her bragged. Derek and his sister Amelia, Team Shepherd, were standing in front of her table with their arms crossed looking down at her. "Better soak up being number one while you still can," Derek taunted her while giving her a smug smile.

Callie chuckled and looked over at Christina who was looking back at her over her shoulder. Christina just rolled her eyes and went back to talking to the other driver.

"Keep telling yourself that, Derek. Maybe one day it'll come true, but not today," she laughed.

"I don't know, Fuse, I think today's the day where you get taken down a peg," Amelia said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Callie laughed harder and walked around the table to give her friends a hug. They loved taunting each other before the races. They were rivals on the track, but that's where they left it. The press seemed to want to paint their teams as enemies to sell more magazines and papers. They just liked to win, and both teams were amazing drivers, vying back and forth for the top spot.

Callie had known the Shepherds for years. Amelia had actually been a driver in Callie's very first race. Amelia got first while Callie came in third, and to this day Amelia still loved giving Callie shit about it. Amelia had taken a break from the sport a few years ago after a shake up from a wreck, but her brother Derek had been able to convince her to come back. The sport needed more women drivers and she couldn't let Callie and Team Torres get all the glory.

"Loser buys the winner a steak dinner," Callie said, noticing the doors were about to be opened and quickly went back to her seat.

"I'm good with that. Get your credit card primed and ready, Torres," Derek called back as him and Amelia went to their seats.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! You are so amazing," a beautiful woman with auburn hair and gray eyes gushed at Callie, while handing over her copy of Sports Illustrated.

Callie smiled politely back at the woman. Yes, she was beautiful, but ever since she met Arizona, the blonde was all she could think about. "Thank you," she said, handing the magazine back.

The woman stood nervously in front of Callie, seeming to be mulling something over in her mind. She set the magazine down on the table and leaned over towards the brunette. "I know I probably shouldn't ask this, but I don't know when I'll get another chance," she said quietly, batting her eyelashes at the bewildered brunette. "But I was wondering if we could get together sometime…have some fun?" the woman shrugged, looking down at Callie with a sexy smirk on her face.

Callie leaned back in her chair and bit her lip to hold back her laughter. This wasn't the first time she had been hit on today. She had actually lost count of the number of come-ons her very forward fans had come up with. "I'm very sorry," she said, picking up the magazine from the table and handing it back to the woman for a second time. "I'm flattered, but no. Thank you, though. And thanks for coming out today," she added quickly.

The woman looked slightly stunned. She was obviously not used to being rejected. And if this had been a few days ago Callie probably would have asked for the woman's number. But again, she was nothing compared to the blonde beauty that she would be seeing in the stands later. The auburn haired woman huffed and quickly pushed through the crowd to exit.

"Do you have that affect on all your fans? How are you so popular if you keep pissing them off?" an amused, angelic voice asked from across the table. Callie had been so distracted by the other woman that she hadn't notice Arizona cut in line.

Arizona had witnessed the whole thing. She had been patiently waiting in line to talk to the beautiful driver, but when she saw the woman slowly leaning over the table she couldn't help but push her way towards the front. She couldn't hear what was said, but judging by the woman stomping off in a huff, it must not have gone well for her. Arizona couldn't help but grin knowing that Callie had shot down her advances. She knew this came with the territory. Being with Callie…dating? _Are we dating?_ Callie was a public figure, a gorgeous, famous driver that attracted attention. If this were to have any chance of working, Arizona already knew she'd have to accept the idea of Callie being hit on. But it was _really_ hard to tame the green-eyed monster when it came out.

Plus, the idea of dating again had plagued the blonde all night. It was when she was alone, and had a chance to think about her interactions with the gorgeous brunette that made her palms sweat. All her other dates had ended with Arizona practically running out the door, yet here she was, leaving work early so she could see the stunning driver before her race. She was seeking her out, and Arizona had not had the urge to make this step in a long, long time. And just how she was with Callie in general was so new for her. They were affectionate to each other with their small touches and teasing banter. Arizona found that she loved it and hadn't realized just how lonely she had been and what she had been missing. Her last relationship had just been so horrible that she forgot about all the good stuff that went with being with someone that was worth it. Yes, being with Callie was absolutely terrifying to her, but she knew she had to try. With Callie she didn't have that fear and she didn't want to run. If she had learned anything from her confrontation with Kate earlier today was that Callie made her feel brave, and she needed to embrace that feeling.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working. The race doesn't start for a couple of hours," the brunette asked excitedly, her megawatt smile beaming back at Arizona.

"Well, after the early morning rush the shop pretty much emptied out. Seems everyone's here," the blonde laughed. "Tim talked me into leaving early so I could wish you good luck before the race."

"Is that right?" Callie asked, biting her bottom lip and leaning over the table while looking into Arizona's blue eyes.

Arizona felt like she was in a trance when Callie was looking at her like that. "Uh-huh," she stammered out, unconsciously leaning towards Callie as well.

"Follow me," Callie said, getting out of her chair and walking behind the rest of the drivers to the corner of the room. Arizona followed on the other side of the tables. Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her through a door to a hallway and then through another door into what appeared to be the janitor's closet.

"Classy, Calliope," the blonde laughed, looking around the room full of cleaning products, brooms and mop buckets.

"I try to impress," Callie shrugged, closing the door and pulling the blonde into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're here," she whispered, nuzzling her nose into blonde curls and gripping the back of Arizona's white tank top.

Arizona practically hummed in contentment as she nuzzled her face into the brunette's shoulder. Callie had on a black T-shirt with "Team Torres" written across the back and her different sponsors logos scattered about. PEPSI was by far the most noticeable. "You smell amazing," Arizona mumbled into Callie's shirt, breathing in her apple pie scent mixed with her perfume.

Callie chuckled, tilting her head back so she could see Arizona's face. She pushed some loose strands of blonde curls out of her way and gazed into her baby blue eyes. "You look so pretty," she whispered, holding the blonde's gaze.

Arizona smiled shyly, blushed and hid her face back into Callie's shoulder. She wasn't used to being complimented like this. "So what was up with your 'fan'?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

The brunette just laughed lightly and swayed with Arizona in her arms. "Jealous?" Callie was no idiot.

"No," the blonde scoffed, playfully pinching the brunette's side. "Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Hey!" she squealed, swatting at Arizona's shoulder. "You shouldn't be. There's no comparing," Callie assured her, putting her arm back around the blonde and leaning her cheek against Arizona's temple. "You're gorgeous," she whispered.

"Look who's talking Miss Sports Illustrated," she muttered, nuzzling more into Callie's embrace, still not a hundred percent convinced she was actually here, in Calliope Torres' arms. "So…she wasn't coming on to you? Because that's what it looked like." Arizona tilted her head back to see Callie's face. The green-eyed monster was poking it's head out to look around and she just couldn't fight it.

Callie sighed and ran a hand through her loose, dark tresses. "Arizona, it happens sometimes," she said, lowering her hand and cupping a smooth ivory cheek. "But I promise, I have no interest in anyone but this crazy jealous, hot blonde that I met by chance the other day," Callie teased.

"Hey!" Arizona yelled, pinching Callie again. "I'm not crazy jealous! I'm just…normal jealous," the blonde shrugged, popping one dimple with a crooked smile. _This gorgeous goddess_ _thinks I'm hot?!_ She was unable to look away from Callie's playful expression. She loved this side of the brunette.

"Riiiiiight," Callie muttered, humoring the blonde. "So I shouldn't worry about the safety of my fans the next time one of them decides to get too close?"

"As long as they keep their hands to themselves I promise that no harm will come to them, " Arizona teased, tilting her head up and nuzzling her nose lightly against a tan cheek. She was dying to kiss the stunning driver. Those plump lips were practically screaming out for her to take them, but she really didn't want their first kiss to be in a broom closet. Watching Callie turn away the auburn haired woman turned Arizona on something fierce, and she just wanted to be closer to the ridiculously sexy racecar driver.

Callie's breath hitched when she felt Arizona's warm breath against her cheek and her nose skimming across her skin. "I'm glad to hear you can control yourself," Callie gasped out, her mind spinning from the blonde's proximity. If she just tilted her head down and-

"Oh Calliope, it's not about control, " Arizona whispered seductively, her arms snaking around the brunette's neck and playing with her dark locks. "It's about knowing. I _know_ I have nothing to worry about," she said, continuing with her nose on Callie's flushed cheek and wrapping her arms tighter around Callie's neck. She had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but she decided to roll with it.

"Confident are we?" the brunette chuckled.

Arizona slowly shook her head, her nose still grazing Callie's cheek. "Lets just say I have a feeling about you, Calliope Torres," she whispered.

"Are we dating?" Callie asked suddenly. _Where the hell did that come from? Oh god, she's gonna freak out on me! It's way too soon to be blurting stuff like that out you idiot!_

Arizona paused and tilted her head back to stare into dark, shocked eyes. She smiled softly, her dimples popping out, as she thought about Callie's question. "Why don't we go on a real date before we ask that question. Not a meeting in a coffee shop, but an actual date where someone picks the other person up, and maybe…flowers or something romantic like that is involved," she offered, tilting her head back in and gently pressing her lips to a warm caramel cheek and nuzzling her nose again. She was surprised she didn't immediately bolt from the room when Callie had asked her that. If past experience had been any indication she would have never made it past lunch with the beautiful brunette. She felt comfortable and safe with Callie. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her.

Callie let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding. "I'm totally game for a real date with you. Can I take you somewhere after the race?" she muttered, closing her eyes and enjoying Arizona's gentle caresses. She could feel the blonde grinning against her cheek at her response.

"Mmhmm," Arizona hummed, her nose now skimming along her jaw to the brunette's ear. "Calliope?" she whispered.

"Mmmm," the brunette hummed back, totally wrapped up in Arizona.

"Good luck today," she said softly, skimming her nose back across a tanned cheek and planting a warm, tender kiss at the corner of Callie's mouth. She hugged her tightly and then walked to the door. Arizona looked over her shoulder and gave the stunned brunette a sexy wink before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Callie stood there totally dazed. One second she was in this amazing bubble where all she could hear and feel was Arizona and then she was gone. Callie shook her head and chuckled as she touched her face where the blonde's lips had just been. The spot tingled and she wanted nothing more than to chase Arizona down and give her a proper kiss. But at the moment, when she thought about it, that kiss was just perfect.

* * *

 **The race is coming up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And we have finally made it to the race! I _**highly**_ recommend cranking up Gonna Know We Were Here by Jason Aldean towards the end. It pretty much makes the chapter ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

" _How ya doin', Torres?"_ Marks voice asked through the radio built into Callie's helmet.

Callie's gloved hands gripped the steering wheel firmly as she smoothly maintained her inside advantage around the turn. She was currently in fifth place with 100 laps to go, which meant she was halfway through the race. Seattle's brand new track was a superspeedway with a 2-mile track, so for a 400-mile race, the drivers had to complete 200 laps.

"I am fan-fuckin'-tastic!" Callie laughed. She was in her element and couldn't be happier. "I'm set for a few laps. I'll need you to let me know when a break opens, but I don't want to move too soon."

" _You got it, Torres. I'm your eyes in the sky,"_ Mark said from his high vantage point in a lookout high above the track.

"Christina what's your 20?"

" _I'm two cars behind you, trying to work my way up on the outside, but lady Shepherd keeps blocking me."_

Callie chuckled. Amelia was a bitch when she was on the track. She'd have to think of something to get Christina moving. She'd need her on the last few laps.

* * *

"This is nerve wracking!" Arizona yelled to Tim over the hum of the stadium. She couldn't get over how close the cars were to each other while going at that speed. One little hiccup and one car could take out everyone. She could have sworn she saw the car next to Callie's graze her fender and she had to cover her eyes.

"She's fine, sis! Callie's a pro. I just can't get over these seats! Your girl really hooked us up," Tim yelled, as everyone in their group nodded and cheered as the cars drove by their section again. Callie had gotten them seats in the stands right behind her pit crew. She had also gotten them VIP passes so they had more access to the massive stadium, and the VIP lounge that was full of amazing food and drinks. They had also gotten the chance to meet some of the other drivers outside their trailers before the race. Arizona had found Callie's trailer, but the Latina was already on the track with her crew. She was slightly disappointed because she was maybe hoping to give the gorgeous brunette a proper good luck kiss before her big race.

"So how was Callie before the race? Was she nervous?" Teddy asked, taking a bite of a hotdog she had snagged from the VIP lounge. April and Lexie sat in the seats behind them, both sucking on Slurpee's and watching Callie's pit crew get things in order for her next pit stop.

"She seemed fine," Arizona shrugged, pushing her sunglasses up on her nose as she kept her eyes on the track.

Teddy turned her head towards her friend, suddenly suspicious. When it came to Callie the last couple of days, Arizona was rarely at a loss for words. "What are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked, purposefully keeping her eyes forward and watching the pit crew intently.

"Something happened and you don't want to talk about it." She knew her friend like the back of her hand, and judging by the blonde's avoidance and being uncharacteristically quiet, she knew Arizona was mulling something over in her head.

Arizona glanced sideways and watched as Teddy took a huge bite to finish off her hotdog and smeared mustard all over her upper lip. Arizona couldn't help but snort out a laugh and pushed Teddy's arm playfully. "You're kind of a pig, you know that?"

Teddy held up a finger for the blonde to wait as she chewed and took a swig of her beer. "And you're…" another swig of beer, "…avoiding the question."

Tim, April and Lexie were all looking at Arizona now, waiting to hear any gossip. Arizona sighed, it was probably for the best. She needed their opinion. "Callie asked if we were dating."

April cheered and clapped suddenly at the good news. Arizona lowered her sunglasses to the tip of her nose and raised her eyebrows at the redhead. "What?" she asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "Is that a bad thing? I thought we liked Callie…a lot."

"We do," Teddy spoke up, looking in Arizona's direction and shaking her head. "Zona's just being her normal pain in the ass self. Aren't you, Zone?" she said, giving the blonde a pointed stare.

"I've only known her three days-"

"Were you feeling this insecure when she asked you? What did you say?" Tim asked, leaning around Teddy to glare at his sister.

"I said that we should maybe go on an actual real date first, you know, before we say we're dating," she said, nervously peeling at the label on her beer bottle. Everyone was staring at her like she had a second head growing out of her neck. They were all no doubt in shock that she hadn't flat out yelled " _hell yes!"_ when Callie had asked her that question. "Look I'm surprised I was able to say anything at all," she admitted, chuckling lightly. "I just feel like my mind doesn't work when I'm around her. It's like I'm in this Calliope fog and nothing else gets through. I mean dating…that's a big step, right?" Arizona asked anxiously, turning to look at all her friends who just stared back at her with their mouths open.

" Zona, Zona, Zona," Tim said, shaking his head and sighing. "Callie Torres asked if you were dating and you basically said no? Is that what I'm hearing?" he shook his head incredulously.

"I didn't say no, Tim!" Arizona said, annoyed at where this conversation was going.

Teddy put her hand on her friends shoulder. "You did the right thing, Zone. Take your girl out on a proper date. Wine and dine her…or whatever it is you were thinking."

"She mentioned wanting to take me somewhere after the race," Arizona said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Teddy nodded, loving the smile that appeared on her friends face. It had been a long time since she had seen the blonde smile like that. "Maybe after that you can talk to Callie about your worries, Zone. Because you _really_ need to talk to Callie…just so she has an idea of what you've been through. But I just want to say how proud I am that you're not freaking out…yet," Teddy teased, poking Arizona in the side.

Arizona barked out a laugh as all her friends and brother nodded in agreement. She did have a reputation for fleeing the scene and they had all been witness to it.

"Callie seems really nice, Arizona," Lexie said, leaning over April so she didn't have to yell. "Once Tim explained that she wasn't after him, I'm totally pro Callie now," Lexie assured her, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Tim's neck as he leaned back against her.

Arizona rolled her eyes as she turned back towards the track and followed Callie's red and black #25 car, with the huge PEPSI logo on the hood, into the pit. Her crew was a well-oiled machine and seemed to have Callie back on the track, fully fueled and with new tires, in a matter of seconds. Arizona had never seen anything like it.

Arizona realized she really did need to suck it up and talk to Callie. She needed to get over her insecurities. The blonde had already decided to take a leap of faith with the beautiful driver, and here she was obsessing because Callie had simply asked if they were dating. _Baby steps,_ she thought. She sighed and ran her hands through her loose blonde curls. She was determined not to screw this up with Callie. She had no idea where they were headed, but one way or another, she was going to get over her past. She just really needed to talk to Callie first.

* * *

The hum of the track underneath her was like music to the brunette's ears. It was deafening to most, but when you were actually seated in the vehicle, vibrating along with the car and going at breakneck speeds, there was nothing like it. She could feel the ache in her arms from keeping the powerful machine in line. She glanced to her right and noticed Owen had moved up in the standing. Callie was now in forth with Derek in second. Some guy named, Isaac Cross, who was probably shitting his pants right now because he was upfront, was leading the pack.

" _Cal, Christina's still stuck. We need to move her up,"_ Mark announced over the radio.

They still had 40 laps to go, but if Amelia was being her usual self they needed to make a move now. "On it, Mark. Christina, I want you to take the next turn wide. You have enough space to maneuver. Stay where you are until the last minute, I'll handle Amelia."

" _Copy that, Fuse. Let's do this shit!"_

Callie glanced right at Owen again. She slowly sped up, gaining the advantage over Owen's car and gradually drifted towards him. She could see him glance her way and knew he was waiting to see if she was bluffing. "Come on, come on, come on," she chanted under her breath, hoping Owen would do what she wanted him to.

* * *

"When I'm with her I feel like my old, confident self again. Like none of the shit that Megan put me through _ever_ happened! She never even crosses my mind!" Arizona rambled, trying to explain to her friends what was going on in her head as far as Callie was concerned. "And I just can't seem to keep my hands off of her! I mean you should have seen this woman hitting on Callie during the meet and greet," Arizona chuckled while her friends listened on and watched the race. "The woman was throwing everything she had at Calliope, but she didn't even give the poor woman a second glance. And it took everything I had not to pounce on Callie that very second when I saw that woman stomping off. I mean she is just crazy sexy and-"

"That's amazing, Zone! Now if you can just stay out of your head while you're _not_ with her, then you're set," Teddy interjected, passing her another beer.

Arizona nodded, taking the beer and thinking back to how she felt when she was in Callie's arms while hiding in the janitor's closet. She knew she probably confused the brunette by being all over her, but after witnessing her giving that woman the brush off, she honestly could not control herself. And Callie didn't seem to mind one bit. She grinned thinking about that whole situation, and the stunned look on Callie's face when she looked back over her shoulder before she left.

Teddy watched her friend's smiling face suddenly fall. "What's up? Why does your face look like that?"

Arizona pushed her sunglasses up on her head and leaned towards Teddy. "Callie doesn't live here, Teds. She's leaving after this," she said softly, but still loud enough to be heard over the roaring cars from the track.

Teddy nodded and glanced back over at the blonde who was now chewing on her bottom lip. "Why don't you worry about that later? These things have a way of working themselves out. Lets focus on this race and the outing that you mentioned Callie was taking you on," she said, throwing her arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulling her in for a tight side hug.

"Holy shit, Callie's making a move!" Tim yelled, standing up from his seat.

* * *

"Now, Christina!" Callie yelled over her radio. Owen was dropping back, finally realizing Callie was not bluffing, forcing Amelia to the inside and behind Callie, giving Christina the edge to make a move on the outside.

" _Nice one, Cal!"_ Christina yelled through her radio.

She knew Owen was going to give her so much shit after the race for that move, but he was the one that backed off first. It wasn't her fault his balls were tiny. She chuckled and glanced back at Owen's car in the mirror. She could almost see the steam billowing out of his windows and his red, pissed off face practically melting his helmet.

" _Let Owen and Amelia duke it out, Cal, you and Christina just keep Derek close. There's still plenty of race left and little boy Isaac, whatever his name is, will putter out soon. Preston Burke seems to be making a move as well. He's a few cars behind, but he's coming up fast. Just worry about Derek for now," Mark said._

"Copy that."

* * *

"She's amazing!" Arizona said in wonder, standing up and cheering along with the rest of the crowd. Her heart was pumping with the excitement of the race and also because she was kind of terrified. On the outside she was beaming and cheering like mad, but on the inside her stomach was slightly churning just thinking of all the ways this race could end badly from just a minor mistake. Her eyes tracked Callie's car like her life depended on it.

"You should have seen her race in Indianapolis last year," Tim yelled over the crowd so his sister could hear. "Callie was in the middle of the pack the whole race because of car issues at the beginning, which is amazing in itself because she had such a late start, when a huge pile up happened on the last lap. The leader, Derek Shepherd, lost control of his car, bumping into the side of the second place car, I think it was Preston Burke, and causing him to spin out. Yeah, everyone pretty much wrecked or was completely turned around. Callie was one of a few to maintain control and squeak by the havoc to win the race," Tim chuckled, thinking how lucky the Latina had gotten on that win.

Arizona nodded, her blue eyes growing big as she thought of Callie almost being in a wreck.

* * *

Isaac ended up blowing a tire and sideswiping the wall on a turn, so he was out of the race. Mark had been right about Burke making a push to move up. The only thing keeping him back at the moment was Owen, who wouldn't let him pass. Amelia was right on Callie's tail, riding her draft, and Christina was on the outside, neck and neck with Callie. Derek was currently out front, but Callie was just biding her time, waiting for her opening.

Callie stayed on Derek's tail, closely followed by Amelia, as Christina maintained the outside. _"Burke's making a move, Fuse. I can see him creeping on the outside,"_ Christina said.

Callie didn't answer. She just looked over to Christina and nodded. The race was winding down and she was still looking for her opening.

* * *

Arizona and the rest of their group were all on their feet, anxiously waiting to see if the brunette would make a move. She only had 10 laps before the race ended and if she was going to do something, it needed to be soon.

"I can't watch this," Arizona groaned, hiding her face in Teddy's shoulder.

* * *

Callie took in a deep, calming breath as she hung on tightly to the steering wheel. Derek wasn't giving her the opening she had been waiting for, so it was time to clear a path. She turned on the radio in her car and tapped the button on her IPod. Most drivers didn't listen to music because they said it distracted them, or that they couldn't hear instructions through their headset, but Callie believed the opposite was true. It pumped her up, and the songs she chose had gotten her plenty of speeding tickets on the back roads.

"Alright, Christina. It's you and me!"

" _We got this, Cal. Let me know when!"_

* * *

"How many laps do they have left?" April asked, cupping her hand over her eyes to block the sun.

"Seven," Tim said, practically bouncing on his toes with excitement. "Something's coming, she has to have something planned."

Arizona shifted her head from Teddy's shoulder as she heard the cars barreling towards them again. She could see Callie on the inside, right behind the leader and couldn't fathom how she planned on getting ahead. Derek Shepherd had been ahead of her the whole race and he didn't seem to be about to give it up. She took in a deep, needed breath, not realizing she had been holding it as the cars passed.

"It's okay, Zona. Callie's got this," Teddy assured her, nudging her friend in the ribs with her elbow.

Arizona was more concerned about the brunette wrecking than losing the race, but she wasn't about to voice her concern. This was her first race and so far nothing major, besides a tire blowout, had occurred. If Tim said Callie knew what she was doing, than she had to trust that. She lifted her head when she heard the cars again and cheered with the rest of the fans, who all seemed to be rooting for the brunette driver. Arizona grinned broadly as Callie's fans chanted her name and she yelled as loud as she could along with them.

* * *

"Mark, we're running out of time. You gotta let me know."

" _I'm on it, Torres. Just make sure you can hear me,"_ he joked, knowing the Latina was about to blast her music.

"Don't even worry," the brunette laughed, hitting the play button. Callie started tapping her hands on the steering wheel as the familiar song blared, and she began to belt out the lyrics.

You got the gas  
I got the matches  
We gonna turn this town to ashes  
Cause they ain't never seen nothing like us  
Ain't heard loud till we turn it up  
I got the wild  
You got the crazy  
You know that's why I love you baby  
Cause your motor runs just as fast as mine  
Pedal to the metal, keep your throttle down all night  
And we only get one life

" _Alright, Cal! Next turn see if you can squeak by. Shepherd's been drifting wider on his turns."_

Ain't scared to ride this train  
Make a few marks, leave a few stains  
Might slam just a little too hard  
Might take it just a little too far

" _Burke's making a move!"_ Christina yelled.

Might burn out like a firework  
Like a shooting star across the sky  
And we may not be around in 20 years  
But they're sure gonna know we were here

Christina cut right sharply, blocking Burke's advance and leaving an opening for Owen.

Yeah, they're sure gonna know we were here

"Fuck!" Callie yelled when she noticed Owen moving up.

People talk, girl, you know damn well  
When they got a good tale to tell  
Let's give 'em something they ain't never seen  
A little rated R redneck dream

" _NOW, CAL!"_ Mark bellowed over the radio. Callie glanced up seeing Derek drifting right, anticipating Owen's move, leaving an opening for her on the inside.

Let's blaze a trail through the dirty south  
Or give them something they can talk about  
A little story that they won't forget  
Long after we ride off into the sunset, baby  
'Cause we ain't dead yet, baby

Callie shifted down and hit the gas, edging the nose of her car in the gap that Derek had left; Owen distracting Derek on the right side, giving her more room on the inside.

Ain't scared to ride this train  
Make a few marks, leave a few stains  
Might slam just a little too hard  
Might take it just a little too far

" _Go, Cal!"_ Christina yelled.

Might burn out like a firework  
Like a shooting star across the sky  
Yeah we may not be around in 20 years  
But they're sure gonna know we were here

Callie hit the gas, inching up alongside Derek's car, Owen going wide and Amelia still tailing her.

We only get one chance around  
This runaway roller coaster train

"Come on, come on, come on, just a little farther," Callie urged her car.

And it ain't slowing down  
So baby they're gonna remember our name

" _Neck and neck, Cal!"_ Mark screamed.

Ain't scared to ride this train  
Make a few marks, leave a few stains

"SHIT!" Callie yelled when Derek pulled ahead, Owen inching ahead on Derek's other side.

Might slam just a little too hard  
Might take it just a little too far

" _You got this, Fuse! Fucking step on it!"_ Christina bellowed.

Might burn out like a firework  
Like a shooting star across the sky  
Yeah, we may not be around in 20 years

Callie could see the finish line. _You got this, Cal. This last half-mile is your bitch,_ she chanted in her head as beads of sweat streamed down her face and neck.

No, we may not be around in 20 years  
But they're sure gonna know we were here

" _GO, CAL, GO!"_ Mark and Christina screamed, their voices echoing through her helmet as she got closer to the finish line.

Yeah, they're sure gonna know we were here

* * *

 _Song: Jason Aldean-Gonna Know We Were Here_

 **So what did you think?! Reviews are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arizona stood up on her seat so she could see over the crowd. The cars continued to circle the track and she could see a man above the finish line waving a white and black checkered flag. "Did she win!?" she asked frantically, bouncing on her seat and looking over at Tim. She smoothed her hair back and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She didn't realize how worked up she had gotten from watching the race.

Tim looked over at her and pointed towards the Jumbotron screen, sitting high up in the stands, playing a repeat of the finish. The screen showed three cars: One blue and black, one red and black, and one green and white neck and neck crossing the finish line. The next shot showed a zoomed in replay of the nose of the cars crossing the white line. As the picture slowly showed the red and black car crossing the finish line by a fraction of an inch ahead of the other two cars, the crowd erupted in a roar of applause and cheered as their favorite driver did her victory lap around the massive track.

"She won?! Oh my god she won!" Arizona yelled, jumping down from her chair and hugging and bouncing with her friends in excitement. The crowd was going crazy as the red and black #25 passed by their section again.

Tim stepped around Teddy and pulled his sister in for a bone-crushing hug. "See! Told ya, sis. You had nothing to worry about," he grinned, mussing up her hair as he let go of her.

Arizona shoved his shoulder and smiled broadly, dimples on full display as she watched the Latina's car finally stop in front of her pit crew. As she watched the crowd she couldn't help but notice a few cameras pointed in her direction.

* * *

Callie practically fell out of her car as Alex opened the door for her. She was absolutely exhausted and couldn't wait to get her helmet off.

"You did great, boss," Alex said, as he handed over a towel and she passed him her sweaty helmet. "Dude, that was a close finish."

Callie laughed and took a second to enjoy the breeze blowing over her face before her body was pushed back against her car and the rest of her crew jumped on her. The roar of the crowd was like white noise in the background compared to the screams from her friends that had her wrapped up tightly. She peeked over Meredith's shoulder and saw all the cameras clicking away, vying for the best shot of the sweaty brunette.

Christina ran towards the group and did a running dive on top of everyone. "Holy fuck, Fuse!" she yelled, as she wormed her way in towards Callie, elbowing Shane and Jackson out of the way and giving Callie a hard punch in the arm. "That was seriously the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" She pushed her helmet-matted hair out of her eyes and smiled hugely at the gleaming brunette.

Callie couldn't help but smile back. Christina only got like this after a big win. "Couldn't have done it without you," she said, pulling the shorter brunette in for a hug.

Christina hugged her back awkwardly and then pushed her off. She didn't go for that kind of thing "Yeah, yeah," she said, waving her off and accepting a bottle of water from Heather.

"You kept Burke back, Christina! That was huge."

"But I let Owen slip through," she said, sounding annoyed at herself. "If he had won you would have never let me live that down."

Callie laughed and punched Christina playfully in the shoulder. "Damn straight I wouldn't!"

"What the fuck was that, Torres?!" Owen yelled, his face red, but his eyes sparkled with excitement as he stomped towards Callie and her crew. "Trying to sideswipe me, huh? That's low," he said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "I recall someone doing that to you once, _Fuse,"_ he joked, slapping her on the back.

Callie chuckled and ran her fingers through her sweaty hair, sweeping it up into a messy ponytail. "Desperate times, Owen. Blame Amelia," she grinned, nodding towards the shorter brunette that was making her way closer to Callie's car, Derek trailing close behind her.

"Holy shit, Fuse! Steak dinner on us, I guess? Fantastic finish!" Amelia said, pushing past Christina and wrapping Callie up in a tight hug.

"Amazing job, Callie. I thought I had you this time," Derek said, pulling Callie in for a tight side hug after Amelia, and shaking his head about the whole thing. "I still can't believe it," he muttered, still shocked that he lost.

"Believe it!" Callie laughed, pointing towards the large screen in the stands playing the replay of the finish.

"Torres!" Mark yelled, as he made his way closer to the group. The media and fans had started inching their way closer on to the track, eager to get a closer look at the winner and security was having a difficult time holding them back. "You did it!" he screamed, practically crawling over people's heads to get to Callie.

Callie smiled as she watched her best friend and manager bulldoze people out of the way, but she couldn't help her gaze drift past him and up into the stands where she knew the blonde and her friends were sitting.

* * *

"She's looking for you!" April squealed excitedly in Arizona's ear, pointing towards the track.

Arizona squinted in pain as April's voice continued to echo in her ear canal. _Nails on a freaking chalkboard._ She gave the redhead a knowing nod and looked back down at the track as the wave of people continued to move towards the red and black car that had the gorgeous brunette leaning cockily against it with her arms crossed, surrounded by her crew. Callie was looking for her and she knew that because she had not taken her eyes off the brunette driver ever since she rolled out of her car.

"Go to her," Teddy urged, giving the blonde a hardy shove.

Arizona caught herself from falling by using some guy's shoulder who was standing in front of her. He turned quickly and his eyes immediately shot to her chest. Arizona sighed in frustration and glanced over at Teddy who was laughing at the guys blatant staring of her boobs. She turned back to him and tilted his chin up to glare at him. "Never gonna happen," she said, shaking her head and letting go of his chin. She walked away pushing through the crowd to get to the brunette she was dying to be close to.

* * *

Callie watched the blonde pushing her way through the crowd. She didn't know what to do. Cameras were everywhere. She had reporters yelling at her left and right and fans were pushing their way closer to her. She felt trapped. She wanted nothing more than to shove everyone away and run into the waiting arms of the beautiful blonde who had come to see her race today. _But the cameras..._ She had already been careless enough about being affectionate with Arizona in the coffee shop. She knew those pictures were floating around somewhere. _Hell, they're probably already in some trashy tabloid_.

"Callie tell us about the race!"

"Did you think you had it in the bag the whole time?"

"Team Shepherd's dropped in the standing. What's your view on their performance today?"

The reporters were like annoying gnats buzzing around her ears. She was crazy excited about winning the race, but her focus now was pointed towards how the blonde would react when she knew cameras were pointed in her direction. Callie let out a deep breath and turned her face up to look at the blue sky. _Arizona didn't ask for this._ The idea of people following the blonde just to get her picture made Callie nauseous. Her and Arizona had not discussed what it would be like for her to be seen in public with Callie. She had thought about it a lot, but was too afraid to broach the subject with the blonde.

"Cal, come on! They've got the stage set up," Mark said after giving her a congratulatory hug and clearing the way with the help of security. She finally made eye contact with the blonde as she edged through the crowd. Callie slowly shook her head, halting Arizona in her tracks.

"Please, please understand," she whispered under her breath, trying to relay her reasons to the blonde with a simple look. She felt horrible, and it was tearing at her heart to keep Arizona away. She tried to give the blonde a reassuring smile as she was pulled up the steps of the platform, but the blonde's face was blank as she followed Callie's movements.

Callie was suddenly up on the platform and being introduced to her fans by Larry Jennings, one of the owners of the new stadium and a total prick. "And our winner today ladies and gentlemen, a true and utterly beautiful," Callie rolled her eyes when she heard this, "ambassador to our sport, 'The Muse with the Fuse' Callie Torres!" he yelled into the microphone over the crowd.

The crowd erupted into a roar of applause when the Latina accepted the heavy golden cup and held it over her head. The rest of her team was now behind her on the platform and she smiled at them all as she handed the cup over to them and took the microphone from Larry.

* * *

Arizona watched from the bottom of the stands as Callie thanked her fans and her crew for their support. She had been well on her way to plowing through the brunette's loyal followers, engulfing the Latina in a bone crushing hug and congratulating her on her big win. She was aching to be closer to Callie, but the driver had stopped her in her tracks with a single shake of her head. Her heart had dropped to her stomach and her feet suddenly felt like they were encased in cement at Callie's refusal.

 _Why would she do that?_ Arizona thought, her mind immediately jumping to the worst possible thought - that Callie didn't want to be seen with her. _Is she embarrassed by me?_ She stared into the brunette's eyes as she stood on that platform. Callie never broke eye contact with her throughout her entire speech and Arizona knew it was something else.

"Can you believe this?" a scathing voice over her right shoulder said. "All these people cheering for _her_ and all she did was get lucky by a few centimeters? Fucking ridiculous," she spewed.

Arizona tore her gaze away from the brunette who was still talking on the stage, and turned her head at a somewhat familiar voice, and couldn't believe it. "Erica?" she asked surprised. She hadn't seen the dirty blonde since that night at Joes with Tim and Teddy. She gave the woman a polite hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked, the crowd of people momentarily knocking her off balance.

"Whoa," Erica said, grabbing Arizona's arm to steady her. "Might want to be careful around Callie's fans. They can be bloodthirsty," she said.

Arizona could hear the hatred dripping from Erica's words. _Does she know Callie?_ She shrugged off Erica's hold and stepped back from her. The crowd suddenly erupted into applause as the Latina wrapped up her speech and made her way down the steps. After Callie had literally shaken off Arizona's advance earlier, the blonde had expected Callie to walk in the opposite direction towards her trailer, but instead she made a bee-line right towards her, gently pushing past people as she approached the blonde. _What the hell is her deal?_ She thought, as Callie stood right next to her, their arms lightly brushing one another's, and Arizona felt her body come alive at feeling the brunette so close to her.

"Erica," Callie said, no emotion in her tone, but her eyes were narrowed in on the dirty blonde. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed to be here," she said, her jaw clenched and her arm slowly wrapping around Arizona's waist, and pulling her away from the taller blonde.

Erica's cold, blue eyes narrowed and she stared hard back at Callie. She glanced down at the brunette's arm wrapped securely around the shorter blonde's waist and grinned when she saw Callie's protective hold. "I see you've met my friend," Erica laughed, ignoring Callie's remark and winking at Arizona, trying to get a rise out of the Latina. She knew how to push Callie's buttons.

"Get lost, Erica. She is no friend of yours," Callie said as calmly as she could, trying to hide the surprise in her voice at hearing that Erica had met Arizona before.

The people surrounding them were inching closer, trying to hear over the roar of the crowd what was being said between the three.

"I think you need to leave," Alex said, coming up behind Callie when he noticed who the brunette was talking to.

"Get the fuck out of here, Erica," Mark said, stepping in front of the dirty blonde, not backing down as she sneered back up at him.

Erica took a step back as the taller man invaded her space. "Oh, Mark," she said, shaking her head and smirking. "I see you're still Callie's lap dog. You do know you're barking up the wrong tree, right?" she mocked.

By now the rest of Callie's crew as well as Arizona's friends had made their way towards the scene, as well as the hundreds of photographers that were hastily snapping pictures, hoping to catch the action shot – most were hoping to see some punches thrown. The crew formed a wall between them and the rest of the fans, waiting to see what Erica would do.

Erica looked around at all the faces staring at her harshly and raised her hands in surrender. "Everyone just needs to calm down," she chuckled dryly, trying to lighten the mood, but no one was having it. She lowered her hands to her side and stared back at Callie who had not dropped her gaze, but had turned to the side to stand more in front of Arizona "I'm here to meet with a sponsor. I have a driver that has some talent, and since I'm no longer allowed to drive I've taken up as a coach. So I'm here for a meeting."

Callie's mouth dropped open in shock and she could feel her breathing speed up.

Arizona felt Callie tighten her hold on her waist and the brunette's breath catch at Erica's news. She had no idea what was going on, but her first instinct was to wrap her arms around Callie and hold her close. She pulled the Latina closer to her, but Callie refused to look away from Erica, but melted back into the blonde's reassuring embrace. "Calm down, Calliope," Arizona whispered into Callie's ear. She could feel the brunette's heart racing and frantic breathing, and automatically wrapped her arms tighter around Callie's waist. "Shhhh, Calliope, look at me," Arizona urged the brunette, trying to drag her gaze away from Erica. "Please look at me," she pleaded, reaching her hand up to tuck a dark, stray lock of hair behind Callie's ear and gently guide her face to look at her. "Walk away. Whatever it is, just walk away, Callie, " she said, lowering her hand and guiding it down the brunette's arm to lace their fingers.

Callie nodded. There was so much she needed to tell Arizona, but now was not the time. Erica was here, and was telling her that she was still in the racing business. _How is this possible?_

"I had my suspension lifted," Erica filled in as Callie and everyone turned away from her. "I'm back, _Calliope,_ " she taunted, knowing Callie hated that name, "and your ass is mine. I may not be racing, but I found someone that can finally out match you. It's time to show the world that you're just a novelty and your time is up. No real talent, just luck has gotten you here and you know it –"

"Fuck you, Erica!" Callie screamed, lunging towards the taller blonde.

Arizona had felt Callie's muscles tighten before the lunge and held on to the Latina's waist for dear life. "Callie! She's not worth it!" she said loudly, trying to pull the brunette back.

Alex, Shane and Jackson all stepped in front of Callie and pushed her, as well as Arizona who was still holding on tightly, back away from Erica and towards Callie's car.

Erica narrowed her eyes and grinned evilly as her eyes followed Callie's retreat. She had been waiting years for this and she was going to soak in every last ounce of this amazing feeling of getting back at the brunette.

"You've done what you came here to do, Erica. Whatever you hoped to accomplish by that display, I hope it was worth it. Just go," Mark said, turning his back on the bitch he had hated for years.

"Oh it was _so_ worth it, Mark. You have no idea," she yelled after him as he walked towards Callie who was now pinned against the car by her crew and Arizona. "None of them have any fucking idea," she said under her breath.

* * *

Callie's face was red and she was staring daggers after the dirty blonde who was making her way up the stadium stairs. Arizona's arms were still wrapped tightly around Callie's waist, and Alex and Jackson had her shoulders pinned to her car. Callie finally took in a deep breath, trying to slow down her heart and control her breathing. She looked around and noticed the camera's clicking away furiously. _Fuck,_ she thought. _Can this get any worse?_

"What the hell was that about?" Teddy asked, elbowing her way towards the couple. Tim, April and Lexie close on her heals. How they got past security was anyone's guess. "Who was she?!"

Callie closed her eyes and took in one more big breath, released it slowly before answering Teddy's question. "That. That was Erica Hahn," she said through her teeth. She turned to both Alex and Jackson, gesturing for them to loosen their hold on her shoulders. It was a good thing they had dragged her back, because she probably really would have killed Erica. She looked down and noticed the blonde's head tucked into her shoulder and her arms in a vice grip around Callie's waist. She slowly raised her hand and gently grazed the back of her knuckle across the blonde's smooth cheek. "Hey," she soothed softly. "It's okay. You can let go."

"I don't want to let go," she muttered into the Latina's shoulder, slowly opening her baby blues to glance up at Callie's warm chocolate brown. "What happened, Calliope? Who is she to you?" she asked softly, leaning her face slightly into the brunette's touch. She could care less about the camera's surrounding them. She was more worried about Callie's reaction to that woman.

Callie sighed and dropped the blonde's gaze, looking around at the people surrounding them. "She's no one. Can I tell you later? Please. This isn't the place," she whispered, reaching behind her and loosening the blonde's vice like grip.

Arizona didn't let go and waited for Callie to look at her again. "You promise you'll tell me?"

Callie smiled warmly and laced her fingers with the blonde's that were still wrapped loosely around her waist. "I promise. If you promise to tell me how you know her?" she asked raising her eyebrows curiously.

Arizona nodded and smiled softly at her. "I think I can do that."

"Just not here," Callie reassured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and reaching up to gently trace her thumb over the blondes forehead, trying to smooth away the worry lines. "I think I also promised to take you somewhere after the race," she said, biting the corner of her lip playfully as her hand continued to smooth over Arizona's face.

The blonde grinned hugely, her dimples finally making an appearance again. "I think I recall you saying something about that," she said playfully, squinting her eyes at the brunette's lips and wishing that they were somewhere private and she could finally claim those beautiful plump lips with her own. She could feel her pulse accelerate as those lips got closer to her ear.

Callie chuckled lightly as she felt the blonde's breath hitch as she leaned in to whisper to her. "Care to go for a drive?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Callie nervously smoothed her t-shirt over her flat stomach, and ruffled up her damp hair as she closed the door to her car. She had told Arizona to head home after the race and she would pick her up at her house when press conference was over. The press had been relentless during the meeting. Not only did they want to hear about her view of the race, but most questions seemed to drift towards finding more about the mysterious blonde that was hugging up to her after the race.

The Latina blew a stray strand of hair out of her face as she walked up the steps of the white, country-looking house with the wrap around porch. She could hear a dog barking through the front door as she got closer, and couldn't help but smile knowing that Brody was alerting everyone that she was here. The door flew open as she raised her hand to knock and there stood a disheveled, blue-eyed angel looking back at her.

"Hey," Arizona said sounding breathless, stepping outside as she pulled the door shut quickly behind her before Brody could get out. "You're early. I thought you would be a while longer at the track. Teddy and Tim aren't even back yet."

Callie stepped back and trailed her eyes over the blonde in front of her. Arizona was wearing a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, cut off jeans and black low top Chucks. She had told her to dress very casual, they were just going for a drive and to not worry about looking nice. Even in this relaxed look, Callie thought she had never seen a more beautiful sight. She actually preferred this look on women in general. Natural and carefree was more beautiful to her. And Arizona really did take her breath away. "Are you ready?" she asked, a huge grin on her face as she held out her hand for the blonde to take. The butterflies were going crazy in her stomach and she had no idea why she was so nervous. I guess this being their first "official" date maybe had something to do with it. She just really didn't want to screw this up, and her past made her doubt herself.

Arizona smiled softly and nodded, reaching out and entwining her fingers with Callie's. "More than ready," she said, finally getting her breathing under control after chasing Brody around the house when he stole one of her Chucks. She grinned and practically bounced alongside the brunette as they walked along the walkway towards Callie's car. "Whoa," she gasped suddenly, stopping dead in her tracks, pulling Callie back to a stop as well. "That…that's your car?" she choked out, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Callie chuckled at the blonde's reaction and glanced over to her black 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429 Fastback that was her baby. She had a huge garage full of cars and motorcycles back in Miami, but she always brought her Mustang on the road with her. It was the first big purchase she made after winning her first pro race years ago. "This is my baby," she said proudly, squeezing Arizona's hand and dragging her towards the passenger door. The blonde trailed behind, eyes wide and practically drooling at the site of the shiny car. She quickly grabbed the handle, opened the door and helped Arizona settle into the passenger seat before gently closing it behind her.

Arizona looked around at the shiny, pristine interior. "This car is amazing," she said in total awe, her hand caressing the soft red leather seat. She watched as Callie opened the driver side door and gracefully folded her long legs into the car. She couldn't help but grin like a kid at Christmas when Callie started up the engine and she could feel the vibrations role through her. She didn't know a lot about cars, but she knew this car was about as badass as it got. "So," she said happily, turning all of her attention towards the gorgeous goddess next to her, excited to finally be alone with Callie. "Where to?" she sang.

Callie tried to hold back her smile, but it was impossible when Arizona was this excited. She shook her head, letting the blonde know she wasn't about to give in. "You're not the patient type, are you?" she joked, raising a perfect eyebrow in the blonde's direction as she maneuvered the car expertly down the street.

Arizona scoffed at the remark. "Calliope, what ever gave you that idea? Patience is my middle name," she said playfully.

Callie couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Riiiight," she said, placating the blonde. Even just knowing Arizona for three days, Callie knew better. "Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're middle name is bullshit, but that's just a wild guess," she said, throwing a wink at the blonde who now had a shocked look on her face.

"Calliope!" she yelled, slapping the Latina's shoulder with the back of her hand.

Callie continued to chuckle. The blonde was just too easy to mess with. "I was just kidding," she said, reaching over and taking the blonde's hand with hers. "I'm taking you to a place that meant a lot to me when I lived here. But that's all I'm saying, so don't even try to wheedle any more info out of me," she said, lowering her aviator's down to her eyes.

* * *

As the wind swept through the open windows and blew her hair around her face, Arizona glanced over at Callie and grinned at the beautiful sight before her. Callie had on her aviators, her hair whipping around her face, one hand clutching the top of the steering while the other one rested on the shifter. She was wearing a white tank top with warn blue jeans and black flip-flops.

"What are you looking at?" Callie asked, turning her head and grinning over at her.

Arizona bit her lip, a dimpled grin spreading across her face, not caring that she was caught staring at the gorgeous driver. "Are you not exhausted? How are you still able to drive after that race?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders. Her arms did feel heavy from holding onto the steering wheel so tight for hours, but it wasn't new to her. "I don't know. I love driving."

Arizona nodded her head at the brunette's answer. "Do you want me to take over?" she asked slyly, trying to give the driver a subtle hint that she was dying to drive this beast of a car.

Callie's mouth turned up in a crooked smile and a small laugh trickled over her plump lips. "I don't let anyone drive my car," she answered, taking her hand off the shifter and resting it on the blonde's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Arizona leaned back in her seat, folded her arms and stuck out her bottom lip in what she hoped was an adorable pout. This look had always either gotten her out of trouble or helped her get her way countless times, and she was hoping it would have the same affect on Callie.

Callie turned her head and noticed the absolutely adorable pout Arizona was putting out and couldn't help, but grin. "I know what you're doing," she said, focusing back on the road, still grinning.

"I'm not doing anything," the blonde said casually.

"Please. I invented that pout."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde said, shrugging her shoulders.

Callie laughed and reached over farther to lace her fingers with the blonde's that were resting in her lap. She pulled Arizona's hand up to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles. "How about I think about letting you drive us back. Will that work?"

"You'll _think_ about it?"

"Yeah. I'll think about it," Callie said, shrugging her shoulders.

Arizona couldn't help but smile back as Callie looked back at her. She was still trying to figure out just how she had gotten here. Riding in a badass car with a famous, beautiful, badass, racecar driver, who just won a major race, and was now driving around the back roads of Seattle with said beautiful driver. Her world had flipped upside down in just a few days.

"What are you thinking about?" Callie asked, noticing that Arizona had been quiet for a few minutes, staring out the window.

Arizona turned her head back towards Callie, rubbing soft circles on the back of Callie's hand with her thumb. "You," she said simply, smiling softly back at Callie. She couldn't help herself. She was finally letting herself enjoy life, enjoy someone like Callie. Someone wonderful, who had fallen into her life by total chance. She had been so afraid to let herself just be with someone that she had forgotten this feeling. _Have I ever even had this feeling?_

"Good things I hope," Callie said, letting go of Arizona's hand so she could shift down.

"Always good things, Calliope," she whispered happily, turning her head back towards the windshield, trying to figure out where Callie was taking them.

* * *

"This is absolutely amazing," Arizona breathed out in awe. She was standing on a grass-covered hill overlooking the sound, ferry boats in the distance, and a setting sun with the beautiful Seattle skyline in the background. She was blown away by the view. "How do you know about this place?" she asked, taking it all in.

Callie was digging through the trunk of her car and pulled a couple of blankets, a large brown paper bag and a few pillows out before making her way towards the blonde who was still staring at the view. "Um," she hummed, biting her lip nervously. "I kinda own it," she said quickly, avoiding the blondes gaze when she turned, putting the items on the ground and unfolding one of the blankets for them to sit on.

"You own it?" Arizona asked curiously. This property must be worth a fortune.

"Yeah," Callie sighed, standing back up and sliding her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "I own it. I used to come up here with Mark when we were younger. I have amazing memories playing up here, and I tracked down the guy that owned it a few years ago," Callie laughed lightly thinking about the guys face when she had made him a substantial offer. She almost thought he was having a heart attack. "And made him an offer," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders and looking past Arizona towards the city backdrop.

Arizona nodded. She could tell by Callie's stance that she was slightly uncomfortable talking about money. "It's beautiful," she whispered smiling back at the Latina who was now watching her. "So," she said, wanting to change the subject. She walked slowly towards Callie and slid her hand down the brunette's smooth arm and laced their fingers together. She couldn't contain the smile on her face at the simple gesture of Callie giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "What do you have here?" she asked curiously, using her other hand to wave towards the brown bag next to the blankets.

"I thought we could have a picnic," Callie said softly, lifting her hand to tuck a stray blonde curl that was blowing in the breeze, behind Arizona's ear. "Is that okay?" the Latina asked, suddenly feeling unsure about her plan. _So Lame,_ she though. "We…we can do something else, if you want. I can take you out to a proper-"

Callie was cut of by finger pressing softly to her plump lips. "I love it, Calliope," Arizona said, happily. She loved things like this and she knew Callie had put a lot of thought into it.

Callie breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled over the brown paper bag. "I hope you like sandwiches," she grinned broadly.

* * *

"I. Am. So. Freaking. Full," Arizona groaned, lying back on the blanket, rubbing her belly and staring up at the stars. Callie didn't pack just normal sandwiches. No, she had packed the most delicious marinated flank steak sandwiches, spinach and quinoa salad with grapefruit and avocado, and blackberry cobbler for dessert. Arizona felt like she was going to bust.

Callie chuckled as she looked over at the blonde rubbing her slightly distended belly. "I'm glad you liked it," she said, scooting over next to Arizona and lying close to her, extra blanket cradling both of their heads as they basked in the warm evening. They had enjoyed getting to know a little more about each other as they ate. They talked about racing, the coffee shop, growing up in Miami, and stories about Tim and Teddy. Neither one of them were ready to talk about anything deeper while enjoying the delicious meal. "Can I ask you something?" Callie asked, entwining her own fingers over her flat stomach, not indulging as much as Arizona had.

Arizona turned her head and took in the sight of Callie's profile. "Always," she said softly, her eyes trailing over Callie's beautiful features.

Callie licked her lips nervously, afraid of what the answer might be. "How do you know Erica?" she asked, not turning towards Arizona, afraid of what she might see in those beautiful blue eyes

Arizona took in a deep breath, "Callie-"

"Were you with her?" the brunette asked suddenly, sitting up and turning towards Arizona. She gripped the blanket tightly between her hands and slowly shook her head from side to side trying to dispel the images that were suddenly popping up in her head. "Please. Please tell me you were never with her," she practically pleaded, breathing in deeply trying to get her heart rate to slow down. The idea of Arizona and Erica together made her want to puke and her heart rate picked up again when sudden anger surged through her. She gripped the blanket tighter underneath her.

"Calliope calm down," Arizona rushed, sitting up and scooting closer to Callie. She lifted her hand and softly cupped Callie's cheek, turning her head to face her. She smiled up at her reassuringly. "I promise you I was never with her, Callie. I met her at a bar a few nights ago when I was out with Tim and Teddy. She wrote her number on a napkin, without me ever asking or even hinting that I was interested, and left it for me on the bar. Callie," Arizona said, wanting the brunette to lift her eyes. When she finally did she softly stroked Callie's cheek with her thumb. "I left her number there. I never saw her again until the race. She's no one to me, Calliope, I promise you."

Callie blew out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her heart rate started to slow as the images of Arizona and Erica slowly began to dissipate from her mind. "Oh thank god," she breathed out, reaching up and taking Arizona's hand from her face and holding it tightly

Arizona arched her eyebrows watching the Latina's tense pose slowly melt. She couldn't believe the strong reaction she had just witnessed. "Who is she to you?" she asked, her eyes focused on Callie's face trying to read her features.

Callie sighed and looked up at the stars, trying to think of where to begin. "Who is she to me?" she whispered to herself.

Arizona waited patiently, holding Callie's hand and playing with a ring that was on one of the brunette's fingers. "Was she an ex-girlfriend?"

Callie barked out a laugh and shook her head vigorously at the ridiculous question. "Erica as my girlfriend? Fuck no!" she scoffed, at the thought. "Erica is…Erica is…" _How the hell do you describe the one person who almost ruined your life and your families? "_ The scum of the earth basically," she spat.

Arizona sat there, still waiting for Callie to continue. "Care to elaborate?" she asked after some time had passed.

"Erica used to be a member of my team. Back when I was first starting off," Callie said, her voice emotionless as she began her story.

Arizona looked down as she felt the Latina's hand clench and soothingly stroked the back of her tight fist with her thumb. "Okay?" she urged, wanting to hear more.

"We had been friends for years, racing against each other in amateur races. We got along great and when I decided to expand my team I asked her to join me and she did. We were racing partners for about a year when I found out…"

"What did she do?"

"Well," Callie halted, trying to get the story right in her head. "I found out through my friend, Mark, that Erica was dealing. Prescription meds and such…basically it's what put her through College. I had no clue."

Arizona nodded still stroking the back of Callie's hand. "And you hate her so much because of that?" Surely there was more to the story.

Callie sighed and slowly shook her head in response as she looked over at the blonde. "There's so much more," she whispered. "When I found out Erica had been dealing I approached her and warned her if she didn't stop that I would have to take action."

"Let me guess. She didn't stop?"

"Nope."

"What did you mean by taking action?" the blonde asked, leaning forward, not wanting to miss a word.

"I turned her in," Callie admitted. "I had to. If the higher ups found out that I had a team member doing or dealing drugs it would have been bad for everyone. I warned Erica to stop, and she didn't," Callie said, shrugging her shoulders. She was embarrassed by this story. The last thing she ever thought she would be in her life was a nark, but Erica had given her no choice. Even if she had kicked her off her team, if word got out that she had dealt drugs while on Team Torres, everyone would have been banned from the sport. She had to take action for her team's sake.

"You did what you had to do, Callie. You did the right thing," Arizona reassured her.

Callie sighed, "I know, but sometimes…sometimes I wish I had gone about it differently."

"You did what you had to do, and you gave Erica a chance. It was her choice to not take it."

"I know," she said softly, opening her hand to lace her fingers with Arizona's.

"That explains why she's pissed at you, but not your reaction to her after the race," Arizona said, realizing there was still more for the brunette to tell.

Callie nodded, turning more towards Arizona. "Months later, I was scheduled for a race in Miami. I was excited to be racing at home and having my family there. But that morning before the race, I tripped down the stairs and broke my wrist when I tried to catch myself."

"So you couldn't race?" Arizona asked, very confused with how this fit in with Erica.

"I couldn't race," Callie echoed. "Mark was calling around, trying to get everything rescheduled when Aria came to visit me in the hospital while I was waiting for my x-rays. Aria used to race as well, but didn't pursue it like I did."

"So she took your spot?" Arizona guessed.

"Yeah. Aria volunteered to race in my stead. She was so excited about it. She hadn't raced in years."

Arizona had a bad feeling about where this story was going. "What happened?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Callie gulped, her throat feeling like it was closing in as she tried to hold back her tears. She cleared her throat. "Aria raced in my place. And around the 7th lap, when she went to use her brakes, turns out she didn't have any brakes. The brake lines had been cut right before the race and after the pre-race check."

"Oh my god," Arizona gasped.

"We check everything before a race. Everything," Callie stressed, dropping Arizona's hands and throwing hers out, her voice rising. "The brakes were checked," she said, her jaw clinched as she tried to reign in her emotions, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

Arizona sat up on her knees, and wrapped the Latina up in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Calliope," she whispered into the brunette's ear as she held her and softly stroked her hair. "Was it Erica?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Erica was seen at the track. Apparently looking for me. Alex even said he talked to her before the race, so she was obviously near the car at some point. At that time she was only banned from racing, not the track. When the investigation came up with nothing, the committee banned her from all racing events, but there wasn't enough evidence to press charges," Callie choked out, resting her forehead on Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona nodded and continued to sooth the crying brunette. She held her until her breathing evened out and leaned back to look at her tear streaked face. "What happened to your sister, Calliope?" she asked, raising her hand to gently wipe away Callie's tears.

"After side swiping another driver, she hit the wall head on. Thankfully there was no fire, and the rescue crew was able to get her out," Callie's voice barely a whisper as a new set of tears slowly formed in her brown eyes.

"So…so she's okay?" Arizona asked nervously, still stroking Callie's soft hair.

A loud sob suddenly slipped past Callie's lips. "No," she cried, pulling Arizona in closer to her as she cried. Arizona held her tight as she continued to cry uncontrollably. Even though this had happened years ago, the memory still got to her. "She…she's not okay," Callie said bitterly after the crying had slowed down. She could feel her chin quivering again as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "She's paralyzed, Arizona," she said, her teeth clenched. "My baby sister is in a wheelchair because…because of _that woman_."

Arizona just pulled Callie in tighter, unable to say anything. She had never heard such a story in her life. Erica was out to kill Callie and paralyzed her sister instead. She couldn't believe people like that even existed. Well, she could. She had her own experience, but this was something else altogether. "I'm so so sorry, Callie," she whispered, rocking the brunette in her arms.

Callie felt so safe in Arizona's embrace. She never wanted to move. Arizona held onto her so tight while the tears continued to fall. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried this much. It had been years since the accident, but those wounds and the guilt would always be apart of her. She wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position, but Callie didn't want the mentioning of Erica to overshadow her date with Arizona. She wasn't about to let that bitch ruin anything she had with this beautiful woman.

Arizona relaxed her hold when she felt the brunette start to stand. She watched her get up and lean in through the open window of her car and fiddle with something on the dashboard. Suddenly Arizona could hear one of her favorite songs playing from the radio in the car and a huge grin spread across her face.

Callie turned around when the song she had found on her iPod started playing through the speakers. Ever since she had seen Arizona wearing that Led Zeppelin t-shirt this song had been playing in her head, and it was perfect. "Will you dance with me?" she asked, holding out her hand and pulling Arizona to her feet.

Arizona couldn't help but smile hugely, dimples popping out as Callie wrapped her arms around her waist and she linked her hands around the brunette's neck.

 _Mmm  
_ _I remember when I first met you  
_ _Sipping coffee in a corner booth  
_ _You were twirling your hair  
_ _And I just had to stare  
_ _For a minute or two_

Callie sang softly into Arizona's ear as she slowly led them around the grassy area, keeping rhythm with the music.

 _I was laughing at your stack of books  
_ _Then you shot me that smile  
_ _Hey beautiful girl in your own little world  
_ _Let me in it_

Arizona nuzzled her nose into the crook of Callie's neck, breathing her in, totally overcome with so much emotion. She never wanted this moment to end.

 _You got all of my attention  
_ _And you ain't even trying  
_ _Yeah, you're my kind of different  
_ _And I never seen nothin'_

Callie pulled away from Arizona, grabbing her hand, twirling her out and pulling her back in gracefully so the blonde's back was now to Callie's front as she swayed them and continued to serenade the blonde.

 _Nothin' like you  
_ _Shades on spinning in a summer rain  
_ _Dancing when there ain't no music  
_ _Just the right kind of crazy, baby  
_ _Something 'bout you  
_ _Rocking that rock 'n roll t-shirt_

Arizona couldn't help but grin when Callie sang that line to her and held her tight from behind.

 _We're at a party dressed up  
_ _But you just doing your thing  
_ _Ain't nobody ever seen nothin' like you  
_

 _When you're wearing them worn out jeans  
_ _Purple untied shoestrings  
_ _You're a light in the dark  
_ _And you're stealing my heart like a gypsy_

Arizona felt Callie tighten her grip on her hand and gently twirl her so she was facing her again. Callie slowly raised her hand and softly cupped Arizona's soft cheek.

 _I love the way that you kiss me  
_ _In front of everybody_

Arizona's heart was practically beating out of her chest when she finally felt those plump lips softly meet hers and electricity shoot through her body.

 _So baby come and kiss me  
_ _They ain't ever seen nothin'  
_ _Nothin' like you_

Callie felt Arizona's arms wrap around her neck and pull her in closer. She grinned into the kiss and pulled the blonde in tighter around the waist. She had never felt anything like this.

 _Shades on spinning in a summer rain  
_ _Dancing when there ain't no music  
_ _Just the right kind of crazy, baby_

Arizona sighed into the kiss. She couldn't help herself, she had been dying to taste these lips, and god were they fabulous.

 _Something 'bout you  
_ _Rocking that rock 'n roll t-shirt  
_ _We're at a party dressed up  
_ _But you just doing your thing_

 _Ain't nobody ever seen nothin' like you, yeah_

Callie was wrapped up in the blonde. The only thing that mattered was that she was where she was supposed to be. She was meant to be kissing this beautiful woman. She felt like her whole life had led her to this moment.

 _Nothin' like you  
_ _Shades on spinning in a summer rain  
_ _Dancing when there ain't no music_

Arizona lowered her mouth and softly took in that deliciously plump bottom lip between hers.

 _Nothin' like you  
_ _Rocking that rock 'n roll t-shirt  
_ _We're at a party dressed up  
_ _But you just doing your thing  
_ _Ain't nobody ever seen nothin' like you, yeah_

Arizona had never in her life experienced such a kiss. Her body was on fire, and she never wanted it to end. Callie, everything about her, felt like a dream and she never wanted to wake up from it.

 _Never seen, never seen nothin' like you  
_ _Ain't never seen anything like you  
_ _Mmm  
_ _Never seen nothin' like you_

* * *

 _Song: Nothin' Like You by Dan + Shay_

 **So we found out a little backstory about Erica and Callie. Were you expecting something like that? And they FINALLY had their first kiss! Hopefully it met expectations ;) The next chapter will finish up their date and Arizona and Callie will talk more about their past. I know you guys are dying to know! And then we'll do a bit of a time jump :D**

 **Let me know what you thought! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so so so so very sorry for the delay. I hate that it's been...months (god, that is so bad) since I've updated. I never had any intention to go that long between chapters. Life...happens. Work days are long. And personal life becomes amazing ;) I've had this chapter mostly done for a while, but it was hard to find time to finish it and get it to where I was happy and okay to post it. Anyway, again, I am so sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me for keeping you hanging. Everyone has been amazing with the reviews and I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Chapter 11

" _Where were you?" the blonde asked, her eyes focused on the far wall of the kitchen, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she leaned against the counter. Traitor tears threatened to fall, but she refused to cry over her girlfriend again. "I waited for hours, Megan."_

 _The tall, slender woman with curly, red hair and freckles stood from the kitchen table. Arizona stared at the woman as she unsteadily crossed the kitchen to open the fridge. She had once thought Megan was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her fair complexion, cute little freckles and crystal blue eyes were gorgeous. When they first got together she thought she was the luckiest woman in the world, but as time progressed she slowly learned that Megan's beauty was only skin deep._

" _What do you want from me, Ari? I'm here now," the redhead spat, as she pulled out a bottle of vodka from the freezer. "You know, it would really be nice if you could just get the fuck off my back once in a while."_

 _Arizona averted her gaze from the woman. It was obvious she had already been drinking before she got home, so there was no sense in arguing with her. "It's our anniversary," she said softly. "I made reservations and everything, Megan."_

 _The redhead paused for a moment as she brought the open bottle to her lips. "Has it been two years already? Feels longer than that," she slurred, her tone laced with contempt._

 _Arizona ignored the low blow. "You promised me you would be there," the blonde spoke up, her voice becoming firmer. She had made reservations at a fancy French restaurant months in advance._

" _Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Ari!" the redhead screamed, taking a step towards Arizona. "You were nothing before me, and don't think I would hesitate for one second before I walked out of that door and left your pathetic ass behind."_

 _Arizona backed away to the corner of the kitchen as Megan stepped closer to her with her finger pointed straight at her face. Arizona had met Megan when she hired her on as their publicist for the coffee shop when it had first opened. Megan was amazing at her job, and with her help the coffee shop became one of the most popular hangouts in town._

" _You're nothing without me. So what if I wanted to go out after work with some friends? What's it to you?" she snarled, grabbing Arizona by the upper arm and squeezing._

 _The blonde cried out and winced at the pain and tried to pull her arm back as tears streaked down her face. She never thought she would be one of these women. "Let go of me," she pleaded trying with her free hand to pull back on the redhead's vice like grip. Her whole body was shaking. "Please," she whimpered, terrified for what Megan might do next if she didn't get away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated, finally wrenching her arm free when she felt the redhead's grip relax._

 _Megan quickly released her hold on her girlfriend and backed away to the other side of the kitchen, her hands automatically flying up, smoothing her unruly curls back away from her face. Her eyes were wide in shock at what she had just done. This wasn't the first time she had hurt her girlfriend. Over the past year it had been little things…being stressed at work and taking it out on the unsuspecting blonde. Arizona being more successful than she was also got under her skin._

 _She had lost another client today. They weren't satisfied with her work. How the fuck did she fall so far? She used to be #1 in her firm, but ever since she had gotten together with this blonde her life and career had slowly gone to shit. It seemed like the more successful the blonde got with her coffee shop, the more her career took a dive. She closed her eyes again, trying her best to think rationally. Her head was swimming with the booze she had consumed while out with a pretty brunette she had flirted with at the office. Nothing had happened, but she needed to be with someone who still thought she was a success, and Arizona looked at her with eyes full of pity, and at the moment, absolute terror._

 _She didn't know why she did it. Maybe she was unhappy and couldn't stand for her girlfriend to be happy without her. She wanted her to feel how she felt? Jealousy? She didn't know. Either way, this wasn't what she had ever wanted to become. She looked over at her shivering girlfriend, her handprint still evident on the blonde's cheek from a few days ago when she had come home drunk after losing another client that day. Arizona questioned her, and she wasn't in the mood to be questioned. She wanted to puke just thinking of how she had hurt the beautiful blonde. "I am so sorry, Ari. I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered, sinking to the floor of the kitchen, her face falling into her hands as she tried to hide her shame._

 _Arizona was still cowering in the opposite corner, surprised by the words that were coming out of Megan's mouth. She had apologized before, countless times and it usually took a few days and then she would come groveling back with some lame flowers or something. The tone in her voice was something that she had not heard from the redhead in a long time…sincerity? "You need help, Megan," she said, standing up slowly and leaning back against the counter._

"So she left?" Callie asked curiously, her mouth still agape after hearing the blonde tell her some of her past. She was holding Arizona's hand and rubbing soothing circles with her thumb.

Arizona shook her head, her lip trembling when she remembered. "I told her to leave, Calliope…I begged her to get help…" Arizona turned her head into Callie's shoulder and let the tears fall. She hated talking about this. She hated that her past was affecting her this way.

" _What did you say?" the redhead growled. Her sudden moment of guilt was overshadowed by this surge of hatred towards the blonde. How dare she suggest she needed help?! She was a successful businesswoman, people knew her all over the city. Who was this stupid woman to suggest that she needed help?_

 _Arizona stood her ground. These days Megan could turn on a dime. Her blue eyes that were full of guilt one moment were now full of hatred and bitterness. She looked around quickly trying to come up with her best escape option. Her arm was still throbbing from where Megan had grabbed her and her fingerprints were clearly defined now on her porcelain skin. Anger now coursed through Arizona and she clenched her fist as Megan stalked towards her, her fists also clenched in rage. "We're done," the blonde said, her voice cold and emotionless. She tried to stand tall and sure, but the redhead was much taller than she was._

 _This stopped Megan in her tracks. Done? What did she mean by 'we're done'?_

 _Arizona could tell the redhead was confused. The alcohol she had consumed was definitely making her slow. "I'm done, Megan. We're done," she said simply, relaxing her hands and resting them on the counter behind her. "I'm not this person…you're not this person…I think…I think we-"_

" _No," the redhead rushed out quickly. "You're not leaving me, Ari. You can't-"_

 _Arizona sighed and shook her head slowly. Megan really didn't see it. How could she not see it? She was tired of being weak and used as Megan's emotional - sometimes physical - punching bag. She was done. "I'm going to pack a bag and you're going to let me. I'm going to stay with my brother and on a day when you're at work I'm going to come back for the rest of my stuff. You need help, Megan. I've tried to help you-" she bit her lip, trying to hold back the sob. She really had loved Megan, she had tried so many times to get her to talk to her…to get her to talk to anyone. But in the end, she knew she was the trigger._

" _No," the redhead spat, taking a step closer to the blonde. Blind rage totally filled her being. "You're not leaving me, Zona. You're not going anywhere!" she yelled, lunging towards Arizona as the blonde tried to run for the back door._

"Oh my god," Callie breathed out, her hand covering her mouth in total shock. It had been incredibly hard to listen to this beautiful and sweet woman tell her story of what she had gone through with her ex. Arizona had said that it had been mostly emotional abuse. That the redhead had put her down any chance she got, never supporting her after the coffee shop had really taken off and was flat out jealous of her career. But she had never thought she would ever hear that their relationship had escalated to this. She scooted closer to Arizona on the blanket and wrapped her arms tightly around the slender blonde.

Arizona was no longer crying. She was done with crying over her ex. It had happened and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated that she would have to tell Callie the rest of the story. There was no getting around it.

"Did you make it out?" Callie whispered into blonde locks, honestly afraid to hear the answer.

Arizona took in a deep breath and leaned back wanting to look at the gorgeous face of the racecar driver. She waited until Callie's deep chocolate eyes made contact with her blue. She raised both of her hands to Callie's smooth cheeks and guided her lips to hers. She loved kissing Callie. She had never experienced anything like it. The kiss was so gentle, so sweet and she never wanted to stop.

Callie pulled back slightly, wanting to know the answer. She raised a questioning eyebrow letting Arizona know that she was still waiting.

Arizona smiled weakly and brushed a few strands of raven hair out of Callie's face. She forced her eyes away from Callie and stared off into the city, focusing on the Space Needle in the distance. She shook her head slowly, unwrapped herself from Callie's embrace and stood. "No," she whispered, pursing her lips and not making eye contact with Callie as she slowly paced in front of the brunette.

" _DON'T MEGAN!" Arizona screamed as her legs were thrown out from underneath her and she crashed face first into the hardwood floor. Megan was on her back now, pinning her arms above her head and holding her legs down with her own._

" _You ruined my life!" Megan screamed into the blonde's ear. Arizona's head was throbbing from hitting the floor and she could taste blood that was now trickling down from her busted nose. She could smell the alcohol wafting over her face and tried her hardest to keep from puking. The room was spinning and it was nearly impossible to breathe with the full weight of the crazy woman on her back. She tried her hardest to throw Megan off of her, but she might as well have been trying to move a freaking mountain. "I told you, Ari. You were nothing without me. NOTHING! You think you can leave ME?" she yelled madly, her grip tightening on the blonde's arms._

" _Please…please stop…Megan," Arizona gasped out. She was very close to passing out from the lack of oxygen. "Plea-"_

 _The slap echoed around the room. Arizona's cheek burned and her eye throbbed from the backhand that had just been inflicted upon her. 'I'm gonna die' she thought to herself as her vision began to blur. She was very close to passing out and her head was throbbing. Megan was still screaming at her from above, but all she could do was lie with her cheek on the cool floor and wait to pass out. 'Someone please help me…' she pleaded over in her head. She knew it was hopeless. No one was coming._

 _Arizona jolted when she heard the kitchen door creak and Megan's body stiffen above her._

" _Zona?" a soft voice was heard through the crack in the screen door. "Are you home? I tried the front door…Tim said you texted him about Megan not showing-" she heard Teddy's voice abruptly stop and she could dimly see the haze of white tennis shoes from her place on the floor. "GET OFF OF HER!" she heard her friend yell. Teddy sounded like she was a million miles away. Her head was fuzzy and her body was beginning to become numb._

"What happened?" the brunette whispered. Her eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How could anyone treat this beautiful woman like….like a dog! Worse than that! She treated her like she was nothing! All because she was down on her luck and wanted to blame everything on Arizona?!_ Callie was livid. In that moment she wanted to track down this horrible woman…no, no scratch that…the BITCH from Hell and…and…and…well, she couldn't think exactly what she would do if she got her hands on her but she knew it would be bad.

"I blacked out at that point. I woke up in the hospital," the blonde continued. Her voice was distant. She was telling the facts – emotionless and distant now.

Callie stood behind Arizona as she continued to stare out over the beautiful expanse of Seattle. Callie wasn't really sure what to do. _What do you say to someone who has gone through something like this?_ All she knew is that she wanted to hold the blonde and reassure her that she was there. She placed her hand on Arizona's hip, noticing her flinch slightly. She didn't remove her hand, though. She took a breath and carefully wrapped it around Arizona's waist and pulled her close to her. She felt the blonde's body stiffen and then relax into her embrace. Her other hand caressed the smaller woman's arm reassuringly and she nuzzled her nose into blonde curls. "You don't have to tell me anymore Arizona…I'm…I'm so, so sorry…" she said softly, pulling the woman in closer to her.

Arizona felt so safe in the strong arms holding her and practically melted into Callie's embrace.

"It's just crazy to me that she went off like that," Callie uttered, her mind replaying Arizona's story again. "You did nothing wrong," she whispered, holding Arizona tightly and nuzzling her nose behind the blonde's ear.

"I know, Calliope," the blonde breathed out, still staring out over the city. She was ashamed that she had let Megan do that to her. Not once, but for months. She wasn't a weak person, but Megan had made her feel that way. Looking back, she has no idea why she stayed with the insane redhead for so long. _Was it love? Pity? What the hell was I thinking?_ She shook her head at her own wonderings and felt the brunette gently kiss her behind her ear. "She's in the past," she sighed, blowing out a deep breath and turning around to face the gorgeous driver. "I'm only looking ahead now," she uttered, grinning while looking into the deep chocolate brown eyes gazing down at her. _God, she's beautiful._ She linked her arms around the brunette's, neck and lifted herself to her tippy toes and gently kissed the full, plump lips that she was slowly becoming addicted to.

Callie grinned into the kiss and gladly wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She slowly pulled up the back of Arizona's shirt and slid her hand across the blonde's smooth back, needing some skin on skin contact. The blonde hummed at the touch, laced her fingers through silky black hair, and lightly traced Callie's bottom lip with her tongue. Callie tried to hold back the moan that was bubbling up insider her when her tongue finally met Arizona's. They were perfectly in sync. They both craved each other and pulled the other one closer as the kiss deepened further, exploring one another's mouth.

After quite a few minutes of some very hot making out, Arizona pecked the plump lips before pulling away and taking a deep breath. She rested her cheek against the brunette's neck and could feel her pulse racing. _Wow,_ she thought. _What is this woman doing to me?_

Callie's heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. It had been so long since she had felt so close to someone. Even when things were good with Reagan, she had never felt this close to her. Maybe in the back of her mind she never fully trusted her ex. _And for good reason._ But here was this amazing woman, that she had only met a few days ago, pouring her heart out to her, and she had never felt anything like it. The emotions coursing through her were confusing and scary.

"Are you okay, Calliope? Your heart's still racing. I mean, I know I'm a good kisser and all," the blonde chuckled, still nuzzling against the driver's neck and combing her fingers through the silky hair. She could feel the brunette wrapping her arms even tighter around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. "Callie, what's wrong?" she whispered, wondering what was running through the gorgeous driver's mind all of a sudden.

Callie bit her lip and slowly stroked the skin on the blonde's lower back. "I'm leaving tomorrow…and…and I don't want to at all," she sighed. At this moment she hated her job.

Arizona pulled away keeping her arms around the driver's neck and tried to get the sad, chocolate eyes to look back at her. "Hey," she said softly, taking her hand and softly placing it on a caramel cheek, waiting for Callie to look at her. When the brunette finally made eye contact she gave her her best dimpled smile. "It'll be okay," she said simply. "We'll call each other. And hey, there's always Skype!" she sang.

Callie smiled at Arizona's positivity and perkiness. She knew the blonde was just as upset about her leaving, but she was doing everything she could to lighten the blow. "Right," she said. "There's always Skype," she mumbled. Skype was nice, but it wasn't the real thing. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on the blonde's forehead, not wanting to miss a second of the time they had left to be together.

Arizona grinned as Callie skimmed across her forehead, peppering her with light kisses. "You know, you could meet another girl at the next race. There are lots of women eager to meet you, Calliope," she whispered, wanting to be playful with the brunette, but in all actuality she was worried about this possibility.

Callie took in a deep breath, really thinking about what the blonde was saying. _You could meet another woman, too, Arizona,_ she thought. She quickly shook off that horrible thought. She knew the blonde was worried and was trying to be joking about it, but Callie was having none of it. "I don't want any other woman, Arizona. I only want you. And I want to try this. Nothing official, just…we try. We talk everyday, no matter what. Even if it's just a little text here and there, we talk," she said firmly.

Arizona nodded her head, her mouth slightly open as she stared at Callie in wonder. Callie wanted to try! She was elated that this amazing woman, who could literally have anyone she wanted, wanted to try with her. What did she have to lose? She had been hiding for so long, afraid to get close to anyone, and here this gorgeous racecar driver came zipping in out of nowhere, and wanted her. Even with the distance, and travelling, Callie wanted to make the effort with her. She would be a fool to say no! "Everyday," she agreed, tilting here head up and pecking soft, plump lips.

Callie smiled here megawatt smile and hugged the blonde tightly. "Everyday," she repeated. "We'll make this work. I know it will be hard, but I really really want to try Arizona," she said, pulling away from blonde and grabbing her hand to lead her back to the car.

Arizona reluctantly followed Callie back to her car, and smiled as the brunette opened her door for her. It was getting late and she knew Callie had to get up early tomorrow. She just wanted more time. But she knew this was going to be a big part of their relationship for a while. The goodbyes. She sighed as she sat in the passenger seat. "Callie?" she asked, looking up before the brunette closed the door. "Everyday, right?"

"Everyday," the brunette whispered, grinning down at the pouting blonde. _Everyday,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**


End file.
